Beginning of the End
by Litheran
Summary: That's the thing about champions, they never just fade away, crossover with Ats. Pairings: Spuffy, Fresley, Xanya, Dawn/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the original characters, Joss and Mutant Enemy are the lucky ones.**

**Summary: Angel and his group took out the Thorn, but they opened up a whole new can of worms.**

**Pairings: Spuffy, Fresley, D/OC. Others might present themselves.**

**Warning: There will be cursing, violence and a smidgen of sex in this story.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: Fade to Black**

**Hyperion hotel - Back alley**

Angel looked upon the horde of demons, most of which even he didn't recognize; as they advanced upon him and what was left of his "family". '_Wesley should be here, and Fred, Doyle and Cordy...'_ a voice in his head screamed. He didn't actually want them in this battle, since it looked like it was the last one they'd ever have. But they should see what all their hard work and pain had accomplished. They hadn't destroyed evil; but they'd taken away their all star line-up. The Senior Partners would spend a long time replacing the Circle and it's members. At the very least, they'd given the world a break from some of the badness.

He looked to Spike, his grand-childe had the look of a kid in a candy store. William had always been a fighter, he never relished the pain and torture like Angelus did; it was all about the hunt. No matter what Angelus did, or how many times he beat him, Spike always smirked; gave him that little two finger salute, and came back for more. Of course now, he always had some little comment about Angel's hair. This coming from the guy who hadn't changed his hairstyle in twenty some odd years!

Next he looked at Gunn, the man looked like he would keel over any minute; Angel's senses told him that wasn't unlikely. But he knew he'd fight until he died, or ran out of demons. Gunn had once told him they weren't friends, just partners in this fight. But Gunn had slowly gotten over his misgivings about Angel's vampirism. The only other member of the Fang Gang who knew about everything, well, most of it.

He hadn't been around for Doyle, and he'd _forgotten_ about Connor; he glanced at Illyria, and frowned. The only emotions he had ever seen upon Illyria's face were anger, confusion, and arrogance. Which was understandable considering her being one of the oldest demons alive on the planet; that he knew of.

And her empire being the dirt upon which civilization now rested. But now he saw the tell-tale look of pain, like someone had ripped out her heart and crushed it in front of her. A look he had worn more times than he could count. He almost thought he could smell Fred's scent coming off her, he looked back at Spike and saw the same surprised expression mirrored back. They'd have to check into it later...if there was a later.

Now was not the time to ask questions, it was time to finish this.

"Let's go to work"

* * *

**Same time - Cyrus Vail's mansion**

Any L.A. detective would scratch his head over the scene in Cyrus Vail's study. A white male in his mid thirties dead on the floor with a stab wound to the gut. An old red skinned man who looked like a bowling ball had been launched through his head dead as well. The walls covered in ancient weapons, text's and various mystical item's. But what happened next would have surely made any uninformed human's head explode.

The body of Cyrus Vail jerked and spasmed, as a black smoke began to pour out of it. Electricity bolted out of the corpse and struck the walls. The lights faded in and out as the foundation shook. The body rose and stayed suspended in mid-air as the smoke left the body; it started to crumble and disintegrate.

The smoke then proceeded to spread out, creating a fog that covered the entire room, as if it was looking for something, suddenly the smoke condensed and focused it's energy on one spot, again the lights flickered, the mansion trembled and electricity blasted out in all directions.

As the smoke cleared, a massive wave of energy was released; the windows shattered, books and priceless artifacts fell to the floor. Several moments passed where nothing moved, then the eyes of Wesley Wyndham-Pryce opened.

One member of the Black Thorn still lived, in one form or another; and he would have revenge on Angelus, and all who stood with him.

* * *

**Some time later - Alley behind the Hyperion hotel**

Spike grabbed a small hairy demon with his bare hands and tossed it at the semi-circular line of demons waiting for their moment to knock him to the ground and go in for the kill. The fur ball knocked down three of the larger demons in the line. A yellow skinned demon with Mohawk like hair saw an opening and leapt at Spike brandishing a short-sword; right before it made contact Spike's arm shot out and grabbed the demon by the neck.

"Sorry mate, I'm not dating right now, but thanks for the sword."

He then grabbed the sword and thrust it through the demon's chest, spraying the others with the viscous blood running through it's veins. The demon growled as it's eyes rolled back, Spike pulled out the sword and kicked the demon in the chest propelling him backwards toward the group of demons. It also caused the demon to spit blood all over Spike's duster. The demon crashed into the group knocking them back several feet, but not down.

"Bloody hell!" he looked at the dead demon lying on the ground "Your damn lucky this isn't the original."

Spike then buried the sword in a previous kill and glared daggers at the other demons as he carefully took off the coat and rest it on a crate, daring them to try something. He then ripped the sword from the corpse and swung it experimentally.

"Alright, let's pick it up where we left off, you..." He pointed at the largest one of the group, a seven foot tall demon with pointy ears and albino white skin. "...you were about to die horribly" as Spike smirked and brought out his game face. The demon charged swinging a club with spikes protruding all out the top. Spike kicked out at it's mid section causing it to double over in pain. Spike kept his sword pointed at the group as he addressed the demon.

"You know, it's a bit ironic, what with you wielding that spiked club, and my name being Spike and all, maybe you've heard of me"

Spike smiled, hoping to get a reaction or at least a little eye bulging from the demon and his buddies. The demon instead spit upon hearing this and straightened up to it's full height, swinging the club and knocking Spike into the wall.

"Yeah, you're the slayers bitch, killing your own kind, drinking pigs blood, GETTING YOUR SOUL!" he roared as he got down in Spike's face, causing spit to land square on his cheek "YOU MAKE ME SICK!" it brought the club up ready to throttle Spike within an inch of his unlife.

"Yeah!" Spike drawled while snorting some blood that had dripped out his nose. "Well you make me wanna invest in breathe mints" he dead panned while turning his head to the side and staring right into the Goliath's face.

'_Even Buffy would be impressed with that pun'_ a voice in Spikes head said. This made Spike think of Buffy, causing him to forget about Frosty the snow-demon. The demon roared as it tossed its club away, picking up Spike by the arms and raising him up to eye level. "I'll make sure to say hi to that Slayer slut for you!" the demon smirked as his buddies closed in, ready to rip Spike to pieces.

Spike's eyes seemed to glow for a second as he said evenly. "Be kind of hard without vocal chords...mate." He wrenched one of his arms free and wrapped his hand around the bastard's throat, tightening it until he felt the flesh tear and his fingers slip inside the wound. He ripped his hand away, bringing back a handful of flesh. The demon dropped him to the ground and fell to it's knees.

"Course..." Spike said as he picked up his sword. "...you could always learn how to sign" Spike brought up his hand and gave him the British version of the finger. He swung the sword, slicing the demons head off.

'_Not as good, but still pun-worthy' _the voice said

'_Shut your gob, m'trying to cause mass violence you ponce' _Spike angrily thought.

_'Oh quiet, you've just got your knickers in a twist cause I brought __**her**__ up'. _

Spike had deliberately tried not to think of Buffy ever since his and the poof's Italian adventure. _'Moving on'_ as Peaches had so lamely put it. Spike shook his head to clear the inner struggle he seemed to have sporadically ever since getting the soul.

Looking at the demons Spike sighed, "Now, where..." suddenly a whirlwind of leather and blue streaked in and sliced the demons surrounding him. As the parts of all different species dropped to the ground, Illyria stopped and shook the gore and viscera from herself; "...were we" Spike said depressingly. He brought his hands over his head and shook them in exasperation. "Bugger, fuck, damn it all Lyri, you don't just swoop in and kill a man's prey, s'not sporting" Illyria smirked and stepped closer to Spike. "There is still much sport to be had...Blondie Bear" she said without emotion; although her smile widened. Spike's eyes bugged and he pointed at her "**YOU**...have been spending way too much time around Harmony!"

He brushed past her, deciding to find Charlie-Boy, see if he was still kicking and needed a little back-up; hacking at demons along the way. The fight had centered him, until Old Blue had decided to hog the demons for herself. A little ultra-violence had always put Spike at peace, as weird as it sounded. It allowed him to forget about the past victims, and feel the adrenaline or whatever demons had rushing through their veins. His demon basked in the bloodshed, while his soul rejoiced at making up for past sins. Duking it out with a baddie was the only thing that ever allowed him a reprieve from the voices of the dead damning him to hell. '_That and Buffy' _his inner voice said innocently. "Shit!"

Charles Gunn had forgot how good it felt to get his hands dirty, _'Why did I ever resent doing this?' _he thought cheerily. _'Because you wanted to be the big gun' _a traitorous voice said mockingly. It was true, he'd always wanted to be the one to take down the resident "baddie", or discover the spell or prophecy that would sort out the latest apocalypse, he wanted to be more than just muscle. In the process he'd become arrogant, despondent and aloof to the suffering of people in the _real world_, and he'd started using words like aloof. He chuckled as he split the head of a troll like demon; causing his ribs to cry out in protest.

Those vamps had fought dirty, which didn't surprise him, they were evil, it's what they did. He was enough of a threat that they deemed him worthy of all they had, that made him dangerous. But not as dangerous as Illyria, demon god was on a roll! She would drop by every few minutes and thin out any demons attacking him, curtly nodding and then jumping back into the fray. She seemed even more _Illyria_ like than usual, probably because of Wesley.

_Damn!_, that stung more than the wound on his side, Wes and him had been through quite a bit in the few short years they'd known each other. Man had taken a bullet for him and his crew, that wasn't the kind of thing Gunn could forget. Life on the street was about respect and survival, and risking one had secured the other in Charles eyes. Then Fred had come along, he could see that Wesley dug her, so he backed off and waited for English to make his move, which he hadn't. Then the ballet happened, he'd never seen anything as elegant as her. So bright and warm, but still with that little mousy nervousness that just made him smile.

After that him and Wes's relationship had become one of boss/employee. The beginning of the end came when he killed the professor, which he'd do again in a heartbeat. Fred had seen something dark in him, no pun intended. After that things got complicated with the beast and he'd found her and Wesley macking in the office. At that point there wasn't a whole lot more to say. Things had ended between him and Fred and his relationship with Wes reverberated back to a more comfortable atmosphere.

Before she died, they were back at being real friends, not just co-workers. But he'd played a part, no matter how small in her possession/death. And he deserved whatever he got, the stab from Wes hadn't hurt, but the look of betrayal shining back in his eyes nearly killed him. Then he'd gotten out of the _Leave it to Beaver_ torture realm and Wes just forgave him, which was more unnerving than anything.

Now he was dead, and he'd never know just where they stood. As Gunn thought over this he was constantly swinging his axe in a wide arc, clipping any demon who got in his safe zone. He was tiring though, and soon some demon would get too close and it would be curtains. Possibly one dressed all in black and giving off radiation from his 80's hairstyle.

"Hey Billy Idol!" he yelled hoarsely while motioning him over, using his axe like a crutch. "Over here!"

"Would people stop bloody relating me to that wanker, I'm the one that thought of...never mind!" He deflated as he put a hand on his shoulder. "How you feeling Chuck?" Spike said worriedly "Like ground Chuck" Gunn replied dejectedly.

"You seen any sign of _Captain Forehead"!_ he said sarcastically. "Not since he climbed the roof to attract the dragon!" Gunn yelled as he hacked at a demon coming up to his side.

* * *

**Same time - ?**

Angel had been in some really tight spots over the last few hundred years, every time he ran into Holtz, the box at the bottom of the ocean, those cheesy leather pants Angelus wore. But none of them came close to being inside the belly of a dragon. This wasn't exactly what he envisioned when he said he wanted to slay the dragon. He figured he'd just stand on the roof; wait for the dragon and jump on it's back, hack it's head off, fall to earth and land gracefully while the body crashed into the mass amount of demons in the alley, saving the day.

The plan had gone great up until the jumping on it's back part, the dragon had twisted it's head while he was flying towards it. It opened it's mouth wide, intending to catch him in his teeth and rip him apart. Angel had barely managed to tuck himself into a ball and went straight down it's gullet. He dug his sword into the top of it's stomach, managing to keep himself from falling into it's stomach acid. Stuff probably burned worse than holy water.

How did he get here? Being stuck in there his mind wandered off, it might be a stupid question, but one he had to ask. Is this what Cordelia had intended when she'd transferred that final vision to him? It was hard to believe, maybe he'd interpreted the vision wrong, maybe Cordy was wrong, something he also wasn't willing to believe. So there must be a perfectly good reason why he was halfway to becoming dragon crap, he just couldn't think of it.

* * *

**Hyperion back alley**

Illyria could not understand how a simple human's demise had done this to her. '_Not just a simple human, Wesley'._ She had witnessed the death of countless beings, most of which she had caused, why did this one matter? _'Because it was Wesley' _

"I know who he was!" Illyria yelled as she ripped the heart out of a Fyarl demon. It looked at her quizzically as it fell to the ground dead. She could not stand whatever this was inside her, at first it was only when she wore the Burkle persona. The nagging conscience had slowly wormed it's way into her thoughts. Telling her truths, secrets about life and these humans and half-breeds she associated with.

But earlier, when Wesley lay dying in her arms, she slipped into the Burkle persona, yet she was not in control, the voice seemed to take hold of her body, and she was the one stuck inside the shell. Only as her fist started towards the sorcerer Vail's face did she regain control of her body. _'Not your body, my body, our body!'. _

Only then did Illyria accept what she had been suspecting from the start.

'_Winifred Burkle, are you there?' _

_'No, I went out for tacos, of course I am you leather clad bitch, you're like the oldest living thing alive, you'd think you would have spent more time reading instead of killing and ruling mankind' _

_'Insolent shell, I existed in the time before the written word'_

_'Well at least that explains why your such a dimwit!' _As Illyria argued internally a Hell-hound came running up behind her and launched itself at her, just before it hit her a blur of black and platinum tackled the beast to the ground, the ruckus managed to snap her out of the trance and her attention came to Spike as he wrestled with the beast. He grabbed it's head and twisted with all his might, causing the hound's head to spin all the way to the other side, the spinal cord splintering in the process. He threw the thing aside and jumped to his feet.

"Best be on your guard pet, wouldn't want some nasty thing scratching your s and m get-up." he said boastfully, realizing he'd just saved Illyria's ass. She didn't address him, she just stared off. "Blue!" he clapped his hands in front of her, still she said nothing. Fred's scent wafted to his nose and he regarded Illyria strangely.

Timidly he called "Fred?" Illyria's head snapped to attention and she gave Spike a glare to rival anything Willow or his mother had ever thrown his way... although Dawn's could make him listen to Britney Spears, with a hangover. Bossy bint might be an ancient key who's blood could cause realities to merge together, but she was also a Summers woman, nothing held a candle to that.

Illyria got right into Spike's personal space, and being Spike she had to get real close. "Do not call me by that name!" Spike might be hard-headed, but even he knew to let it drop. There was a demon army to defeat. "Guard Chuck yeah? I'm gonna see if I can locate Angel" Choosing to use his real name other than a well crafted attack at him. He was ready to collapse, and he could sense daylight about an hour off. If they were gonna get him and the Poof to shade; and Charles to a hospital, it better be soon.

"I choose to do so not because you command it, but..." Spike jumped onto the fire escape and made his way up to the roof searching for the dragon as he interrupted her. "Because it pleases me." Spike droned in his best Illyria impression. "Yeah, yeah, just stay tight and hold the fort, got it?" He didn't wait for an answer, just slipped over the roof.

_'Foolish half-breed, who is he to speak to me in such a way' _Illyria thought as she made her way to Gunn _'Well, judging from the verbal spanking he just gave you...I'd say he's your daddy...he he'_.

* * *

**Wolfram and Hart Offices**

The remains of the Wolfram and Hart building finally stopped shifting, the dust coming to rest. Eve stood in front of the building, wishing she'd stayed behind._'That's not what Lindsey would have wanted' _her mind told her. This caused her to sob again, wishing she hadn't signed away her immortality. She might not be super in anyway, but not being able to die would've come in handy for what she'd like to do to Angel. It didn't matter, he'd get his, her former bosses would make sure of that. She had more important thing's to worry about. It wasn't easy bringing someone back from the dead.

* * *

**Hyperion**

Spike stood atop the roof of the Hyperion, trying to see any sign of the dragon, scanning his peripherals to make sure no baddies followed him up. He'd never admit it, but this past year had done a lot to heal his broken relationship with Angel. He didn't want him dead, annoyed and smacked around yeah, but not dead. They'd never been close, not in a way that was healthy anyway.

Sharing camaraderie while maiming and killing wasn't what Rockwell was always envisioning in his little Americana portraits. But they were family, and Spike would do anything for his family, something he'd proved time and time again. The rain finally started to thin, and as a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky, he saw the winged beast making a pass of the alley; no Angel visible on it's massive frame. Spike shook his head and clenched his jaw, he'd kill that dragon, and he'd enjoy it.

* * *

**Same time - Across town**

Lorne sat in LAX, waiting for his early morning flight to taxi in so he could get out of Hell-A. _'Maybe I'll go back to Vegas?_ no, too fake. He needed to go somewhere real, where people lived and loved, and there wasn't the constant threat of an apocalypse or other deadlier, less fashion keen demons milling around. Or where he at least wouldn't have to know when those things happened. Where he could just be blissfully ignorant of all the pain, and evil the world held. He'd finally had enough, first Cordy, then Fred, but Angel asking him to _take care of Lindsey, _like some mafioso.

That had been the straw that broke this camels back, and heart. But he'd done it, not because he was certain that Lindsey's destiny was to be evil. That boy was too hard to read, as if his destiny was locked away from the prying eyes of any empath. In the end, he'd done it because he didn't care either way. Lindsey's life didn't mean anything to him, nothing did.

And if Lorne, also affectionately known as the Host of Caritas, could stop caring about even Lindsey McDonald, than what point was there. As he heard the stewardess announcing his flights arrival, two thoughts came to him. _'What a waste of pipes'_ thinking of Lindsey's singing ability, and _'I wonder if Carnival Cruises is hiring?'  
_

_

* * *

_

**Inside the Dragon  
**

Angel was getting fed up, the entire group could be dead, and he'd be cooling his heels in the belly of the beast for all eternity, or until it got a nasty case of heartburn. It was time to get out, he'd claw, he'd bite, hell he'd bust out some Manilow if he had to; anything to make the dragon spit him up. Suddenly a thump sounded over head. Hoping for the best, Angel brought forth the bumpies; and bit into the flesh right next to where the sword was keeping him perched atop the dragon's stomach, all the while wrenching the sword around, deepening the wound.

The dragon rolled and dived, hoping to stop the piercing agony in it's stomach. Outside Spike struggled to hold onto the wing he'd just latched himself onto. He hadn't even scratched the thing and it was already trying to throw him off. Well not today, Spike had failed to stop Doc from cutting Dawn, and it had caused the most painful time in his and the Scoobie's lives. This time he'd be smarter, faster..._'Buffy', _no gotta concentrate.

"Nice to meet you scaly, name's Spike, and you killed my..." Spike stopped as the dragon seemed to seize in mid-air. Only flapping it's wings enough to keep it airborne. Suddenly it started hacking as if it had a hair ball, Spike didn't know what to make of the things behavior; all he knew was it was distracted. He climbed up it's neck to the spot on top of it's head, right between it's ears.

He raised his sword, ready to plunge it straight into it's brain, when the dragon spat out a pissed off master vampire straight up into the air. Causing Spike to lose his balance and plummet unceremoniously toward the earth. As he fell, he had the chance to see how high the dragon had climbed in his short trip on it's wing. He could still make out the Hyperion, but the alley and the battle still going on below seemed like a group of ants fighting over a sugar cube.

Suddenly a great weight slammed into his back causing him to spin and roll. When he finally righted himself he hazarded a look around, thinking the dragon had attempted to snatch him out of the air; he was surprised to find Angel falling along with him. Even more bizarre, he was smiling.

"Poof, what the bleeding hell are you smiling about? Were hurtling towards the pavement at un-godly speed, about to be turned into vamp-paste. What, did the dragon give you a happy, are you evil?" Spike said hoping to unnerve Angel, but he kept the goofy grin pasted on his face. "What is so bleeding amusing you fucking ponce!"

Angel blinked than said "I'm just happy you didn't kill my dragon."

Even with the predicament they now found themselves in, Spike laughed at the top of his lungs, Angel always had to be the hero. "You know what I wonder?" Spike questioned Angel. "How bad is this going to hurt?" Angel said as if it was too obvious. "No" Spike said matter of factly. "With the amount of wind speed were traveling, how can your hair stay so well coiffed?" Spike's face at that moment looked like a cherub angel, without the wings; sadly. "Go to hell, William!" Angel shouted, without any hint of venom in his voice.

"Save you a seat, grandpa!" Spike bellowed back. The two nodded at each other, resigned to the fact that they'd never see each other or anyone else again. The force with which they hit the pavement might not kill them, but there was still a very large group of demons on the ground, hungry to tear them apart; and the sky was starting to light up as the sun neared the horizon. There would be no finding of shelter what with the pulverized state they'd be in upon landing, sorry, impact!

Angel couldn't help but think, _'At least I won't be digested by a damn dragon.' _He looked to Spike ready to tell him as much, but the look on Spike's face made him take pause. It was the same look he'd given him when he'd raised his hand at Wolfram and Hart, ready to throw it all way to help Angel in his cause. That look that said, "What the hell, might as well."

"What is it Spike?" Spike didn't bother to answer, he just grabbed Angel and wrapped his arms around him, spinning them, shielding Angel from the quickly approaching ground.

"Spike, What.." But he realized what the boy had in mind. He started to struggle against his grip, but his time in the dragon's stomach had weakened him. "No, William..." Angel pleaded. "No sense both of us getting liquefied Liam!" Spike said, certainty like steel in his voice. Angel took the briefest second to think about the fact that Spike had never called him by his human name that he could remember, always a put down, or just Angel. "But why?" Angel looked right in his grand-childe's eyes as they came within a few hundred feet of the ground.

"Cause someones gotta back up Blue and Chuck, cause it's what Buffy would do...what a champion would do." Spike said this with the conviction of a man ready to give his life for the greater good; Angel had never been more proud to know William the Bloody.

Then they crashed through the roof of the Hyperion.

**_A/N: I would appreciate reviews to let me know if I'm headed in the right direction_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the original characters, Joss and Mutant Enemy are the lucky ones.**

**Summary: Angel and his group took out the Thorn, but they opened up a whole new can of worms.**

**Pairings: Spuffy, Fresley, D/OC. Others might present themselves.**

**Warning: There will be cursing, violence and a smidgen of sex in this story.**

**A/N: Be advised, the format might shift a little as the story goes, I'm still learning how to write in this style, I'm use to doing everything in a screen-play format.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: It's the landing that's hard**

**Nowhere**

"Am I dead?" This wasn't a stupid question in Angel's eyes. He knew he'd just fallen smack dab into the Hyperion's roof, so even unconscious he should feel like shit; even with Spike taking the brunt of the impact. "No, your not dead; but you should be; pulling a stunt like that!". Suddenly the blackness that enveloped him gave way to a blinding white. "Awwww!" Angel immediately clenched his eyes shut against the harsh light. "Cordelia?" Angel ventured upon feeling a presence directly in front of him. "Duh! You'd think after eight years you wouldn't need to ask, jerk" Angel cautiously opened his eyes, ready for the sharp whiteness. Instead he found himself in the lobby of the Hyperion; but instead of a run-down cobweb infested area; it was just the same as they'd left it last year.

Cordelia stood in front of the circular sofa seated in the middle of the room. Her head cocked slightly forward, eyebrow raised, arms crossed; and her hips pushing out to one side as her foot tapped impatiently on the granite floor; he'd never seen her more beautiful. "Well!" she bit out, head bobbing like one of those little toys people bought of different celebrities.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself!" Her hands came out in an upward gesture, bending forward to glare at him. "Hi?" Angel replied, not quite sure how to approach her.

"Hi? **HI? **That's the best you can come up with?" Angel thought for a moment, trying to think of what to say; hopefully something that wouldn't cause her to turn up the heat on her glare; afraid it might very well burn a hole through his head. "How you been?" He knew the second it reached her ears, because she recoiled as if slapped, or someone had just said her outfit looked cheap. She marched up to him, and proceeded to start smacking him across the chest and arms. Not hard enough to hurt, but definitely enough to get his attention.

"You stupid, insensitive, lovable..." she paused as she thought of something witty to end with "...**SCHMUCK!**" Angel grabbed her wrists, stopping the barrage of blows. "Cordelia!...do you even know what meas?" She tried to wrench her hands free, ready to start slapping him again. "I don't have to know what it means to know it sums you up perfectly!"

"Cordelia!" Angel yelled, tired of the exchange...well not really, seeing her again warmed his dead heart, but he had to get back to the fight. "I don't have time for this! As you and I bicker, Wolfram and Hart are raining hell down upon us!" He dropped her hands, tired and frustrated. Cordelia crossed her arms again giving him another glare. "Don't worry, you're not missing anything, I paused time." She said evenly, as if she was talking about painting her toe-nail's. "You can freeze time?" Angel said disbelievingly. "It's one of the many perks of being a higher being!" she forced out with fake cheer.

"You're a higher being again?"

"Not again, for real this time, what Jasmine did to me was party tricks compared to this." He smiled reluctantly, "Well, you earned it."

"Damn right I did, getting invaded by a goddess, forced to watch as I hurt and kill people, not to mention have sex with my surrogate son..." Angel visibly flinched at the reminder of her and Connor's tryst. She sighed, ready to discuss it; Angel spoke up before she had the chance. "It's fine, I mean it's not fine...but I know it wasn't you, not really."

His statement seemed to stall their conversation, Angel ventured a question. "Not that I'm not happy to see you Cordelia, but why are you here? The last time I saw you, you made it seem like the last time we'd see each other."

Cordelia walked toward the office; stopping and addressing Angel all business. "It was suppose to be, but when I saw how bad thing's were going, I pleaded with them to let me intervene. Of course, they said my love for you and the gang was clouding my judgment. I told them to kiss my non-corporeal butt. They actually laughed at my insult, can you believe that?" Angel's head dropped as it shook from side to side. "I can't believe a lot when it comes to the PTB." Cordelia took a moment to look at Angel, she knew this wouldn't be easy, nothing was when it came to them. But seeing him so beaten, so tired of his struggle for redemption, it explained his death wish. "I never thought I'd see you give up." The sadness she felt poured out with this.

Angel raised his head, his face not showing any signs that he disagreed with her statement. "I took out the circle, Wolfram & Hart won't be able to just bounce back from that. Do you think I would have gone to the trouble of all that if I'd given up." He raised his voice slightly as he continued. "Isn't that what you wanted? isn't that what the little slide-show in my head was all about?" "No Angel...I mean yeah, but you weren't s'pose to just wait around for them to come after you. I figured you'd get everyone somewhere safe, regroup and keep fighting. Not just run out in a blaze of glory like Butch and Sundance.!" Angel looked at her, a smirk on his face "I didn't figure you..."

"Xander made me watch it once."

"Oh, so what do you want me to do? It's a little too late to just pack up and get outta dodge." Cordelia just shrugged, "Why?"

Angel debated internally. _'Why? why? well...' _but honestly, he couldn't come up with an argument good enough. They'd won a major victory, even if the cost was too high. They should quit while they were ahead. Why couldn't he just let it go?

_'Cause you're fed up, all there is anymore is pain, you just wanna drop that redemption torch, and float on the wind, literally.'_

"I can't do it Cordy, There's just no reason good enough anymore. I don't care what that says about me." He sat down on the sofa and let his shoulders slump. Cordelia walked over and bent down at the knees, reaching under his chin and bringing it level with hers. Tenderly she pressed her lips to his, conveying what words could not. She pulled away and whispered to him. "Do it for me" she pleaded, "Do it for Doyle, we didn't spend all that time fighting just to help the helpless...we did it to help you." Angel seemed to frown at this, feeling guilty at willing to forsake what him and the gang had spent so long working towards. He wanted to put on his resolve face, march back out there, and be the champion everyone had built him up to be. But he had truly given up, just like Cordelia said.

"No." Cordelia didn't seem surprised that he'd said it, disappointed, but not surprised. She bounced up though, still determined to convince him that he needed to keep on going.

"Angel, you get off your ass, you go out there; and you salvage what's left of our family, cause so help me gods; if you don't, I will kick the ever loving shit out of you!" Angel immediately jumped onto his feet and backed Cordelia right into the wall attempting to stare her down, but her back stayed ram-rod straight.

"Everyone I love and care about is dead, or dead to me! Doyle, you, Fred, Wesley, my son isn't my son anymore, and Gunn won't even make it to a hospital in time. So why does it matter in the big fucking grand scheme of things if I let them stake my sorry ass?"

Angel was huffing by the end, the venting of his frustration freeing some of the weight pressing upon his soul. Cordelia spoke softly, any hint of sarcasm wiped from her voice. "Because now it's about more than you Angel, if you don't do something, the entire world will be swallowed by evil." Angel felt as if he'd been staked. "How? why would the entire world be in danger because of what we did." He didn't wanna say what he was really thinking, than again he didn't have to. Cordelia confirmed his silent suspicion without being asked.

"Because this is it Angel, the end of days; you taking out the Circle is what starts the last apocalypse."

* * *

**Hyperion back alley - Earlier**

**"What?" **Gunn nearly passed out from the pain yelling like that caused, but it had become near impossible to hear Illyria over the scream's of her victim's. His back against the wall, watching her dismember and decimate any and all demons within range of striking at him. She backed up to stand in front of him, kicking and punching at everything and anything. He had asked her earlier in the night why she hadn't grabbed a weapon, she had simply said

_"Mere steel can not deliver my fury at this time."_

Phrases like that are what made him glad she found him _'Not unpleasant to her eye's.' _

"If Angel and Spike do not return soon, I fear we might lose this fight!" Gunn felt as if he was talking to someone else, cause bad-ass demon chick never used anyone's given name, mortals and half-breeds didn't deserve the respect to be addressed casually.

"Well if you're fearing, I'm scared shitless." The demon god laughed at this statement, and not a mighty bellow as he would expect, more like the laugh a cute brown haired physicist from Texas might make. He was in too much pain to make anything of it though, Gunn looked up as he heard the sound of the dragon coming back, he prayed he would see his boss and friend riding it. As it passed over the alley a figure jumped from the roof, barely landing on it's wing.

"Must be Spike, Angel ain't gonna like him taking his dragon." Illyria simply stated, "If he still lives." Gunn didn't wanna think about what it would mean for them if Angel had been killed by the dragon. Personally, it would mean the loss of the only other member of the semi-original gang; a guy he'd die for, as shown by the wound in his gut. It would also mean they truly had no chance in hell of stopping what the senior partners had planned for them now. They needed Angel, and they needed him now. Everything stopped at the sound of something crashing into the top of the hotel. As Gunn turned his head to survey what had caused it; time froze.

* * *

**Nowhere**

Cordelia had probably seen Angel brooding more than any other living being; this was not brooding, there wasn't a term that described what he was doing; well there was, she just didn't think she'd ever seen it, Angel was crying. He wasn't sobbing, or hiccuping; he wasn't moving at all. He simply sat there, his hands resting on his knees as tears came down. Ever since her little confession, almost ten minute's ago in this realm; Angel had simply stared off into space; tears coming slowly but steadily; she didn't think vamps actually had that much moisture in them. How could they dust with all that water still inside? It must be one of those demon physiolo...

"I thought I was taking charge." Cordelia almost jumped as Angel finally spoke, his voice deep and husky, but not in a '_Oh my god that is so hot!' _way, more of a just had his vocal chords rubbed with sandpaper way.

"I thought that by killing the circle, and signing away the Shanshu; I was telling the senior partners and the PTB that they didn't own my destiny. That my choices were my own."

Cordelia was hesitant in her response, afraid of fraying his already fragile state. "They are Angel, no one made this choice for you."

Angel stood up and walked around the sofa, keeping his eyes directly on her. "Some seer thousands of years ago says I'm gonna start the apocalypse, and it just happens to come true, so someone is pulling the strings." Cordelia shook her head, dismissing Angel's argument.

"The thing about seers and prophecies Angel, is sometimes what you see is affected by your involvement. Whoever wrote the Shanshu saw you going down this path, so he wrote a prophecy detailing what would happen. Not understanding that by writing the prophecy, he was forcibly pushing you towards this end." Angel looked towards the heavens, his weary mind trying to make sense of what she was saying.

"So, what your saying is, things might not have turned out like this?" Cordelia nodded her head to the affirmative.

"They saw a possible outcome of choices _you_ and others would make, that's why there's nothing about Spike in the prophecy. Or why Buffy didn't stay dead when she was suppose to after the Master killed her. You still have the power to change what's happened; you just have to believe." Angel looked at her and swallowed allowing his dry throat to moisten.

"Believe in what?" He asked honestly, "Believe in yourself." Cordelia looked like she had just finished prying someone away from a cliff, signaling to Angel that their time together was almost up.

"I thought you froze everything?"

"Technically yes, time won't move forward back home while were here, but it's still flowing everywhere else. And they're saying it's time to move on. It's your choice to make Angel; remember that."

"Will I see you again?" He couldn't look her in the eye, afraid of what she would say. "Maybe, I've learned to not make promises I can't keep."

"What if I go back, I try and stop this, and end up failing?"

"You won't, and if you do, at least you tried" she promised.

"Good-bye Cordelia"

"Not good-bye silly!" she started tearing as she said it, walking up to stand in front of him. "At least I hope not." She smiled while grabbing his hands, both of them gripping tightly.

"And I'm Sorry." Angel questioned her with his eyes, but all she did was kiss him. As he closed his eyes he asked. "Sorry for what?"

"For this."

Angel awoke with a gasp, pain radiating from every cell; but with a renewed vigor, Cordelia had pissed him off; than she'd turned his world upside down. He couldn't imagine her doing anything else. He stood on less than stable legs, looking for the flash of white that would indicate Spike's presence. He lay on the floor, sprawled out, unmoving.

As he walked over to check on his childer, he looked at the spot where they'd broken through the roof, apparently Gavin had been right about those structural problems, if Angel had actually taken the time to have the roof fixed, they would have just went splat. As it was they'd gone straight through the roof, and had landed on a four-poster queen size bed, judging from the fact that the frame had buckled and collapsed. Angel thought it would have been typical of his luck if he'd landed right on one of the post. Angel(us), member of the Aurelius line, and one fourth of the Scourge of Europe; dusted by furniture.

He bent down next to Spike, checking him for injuries. The boy had done something very brave, and incredibly stupid, no surprise there. Angel's added weight had crashed into Spike, breaking several ribs, there was definitely internal damage as well though he couldn't see it. Spike suddenly shifted, immediately moaning in pain. "Stay still Spike, you've broken quite a few bones." Angel placed his hands on Spike's shoulders keeping him immobile. Spike lifted his head and checked their surroundings. "Is Buffy here?" Spike croaked. Angel thought Spike was delirious from pain, so he said chastisingly. "No William, Buffy's not here; why do you ask?" Spike's head fell back to the ground.

"Cause the only other time I've felt like this is when the bird dropped an organ on me." Angel laughed, if Spike could still joke, he'd be alright. "Stay here, I'm gonna get Gunn and Illyria, than were getting the hell out of here!"

"S'bout bleeding time mate!" Angel squeezed Spike's shoulder in reassurance. "Thanks Spike."

"No thanks needed Poof, just didn't want the slayer staking me cause you got turned into a pancake!" Angel didn't bother to respond, they were running out of time; if they hadn't already.

* * *

**Hyperion back alley  
**

Illyria paid no heed to the crash in the background, too entrenched in the destruction she brought upon these lesser beings. In her true state, with her powers fully restored, she would have dispatched them in the blink of an eye. But for once she did not mourn the loss of her once great form; because she could not have taken the time to fully enjoy their pain. Instead she found herself mourning the adviser she had found in this strange new world. She could not comprehend where it had happened; but she had thought of Wesley as more than just a mere mortal. He could never truly be her equal; not in the ways of battle.

_'Wesley was more capable than you'll ever know.' _The old one used a Stoar'tak demon to bat the surrounding demon's away, giving her a moment to chastise the shell.

_'Winifred Burkle, I will not suffer your musings any longer.'_

_'What are you gonna do about it Illyria? This was my body first; you just stole it from me!' _Another round of demons came forward, thirsty for blood.

_'And yet you have waited until now to make your presence known!' _

The Stoar'tak came back, this time not willing to be tossed around. It used the 4 inch talons on it's hands to swipe at Illyrias mid-section. Illyria grabbed it by the forearm, yanking on it and tearing it off at the shoulder. The demon now enraged; attempted to grab her with it's other hand, but she used the severed arm to beat him down to the ground, raising her leather clad boot, and digging it directly into it's sternum. Raising it, she found the corpse stuck. She kicked out with all of her might, dislodging the body and sending it hurtling into two demons directly in front of her, the force throwing them in and through the wall behind them.

_'I didn't even know where I was until I saw Wesley dying you demon bitch.' _

_'This is not possible, the host was not suppose to remain.'_

_'The host is right here thank you, and she'd like her body back.'_

_'That will not be permitted, I have use for it.'_

_'I wasn't asking you blue toned skank!'_

_'If you believe you can take back control of this shell, you are delusional!' _

Illyria looked at Gunn, seeing his strength failing; in a few minutes he would succumb to the wound's he had sustained. The sky had turned pink as the sun began it's ascent over the horizon. "Charles, we must retreat." she said as she rammed her hand through the chest of an uber-vamp, pulling out the black heart, and smashing it through a nearby stack of crates, the wood piercing the organ; causing it to dust. Gunn forced a laugh at this, bringing up a cough of blood. "You finally getting tired?" Illyria dared a look at him ready to dress him down for his insolence. But Gunn cried out in pain, falling to his knees and clutching his side.

She rushed over to help him, forgetting the demon's flanking them at all sides. One of the ogre like demons rushed forward attempting to finish them off. Gunn saw this, unable to warn her through the haze of pain. As the demon bared down it lifted it's sword, ready to split her in two; Angel dropped down from the open window he'd just jumped out of, landing directly in front of the demon. He punched the ogre in the face, then swept his foot out, dropping it to the ground. He seized the sword and stabbed it right in the face. He showed his true face to the army as he smiled.

"Miss me boys?"

Angel kept his sword pointed out as he spoke. "Illyria, grab Charles, were going." Illyria didn't argue, just put an arm under Gunn's shoulder and got him to his feet.

"They will not just let us leave Angel." Illyria looked out and saw what was left of the army sent to kill them this night; possibly a hundred demons, all crowding around them; there was no escape possible. Than a great roar was heard from over head, the dragon stopped circling the hotel, and began preparing an attack run of the alley. The demons began to recede, as if Moses had raised his staff and cast it upon them.

"I was beginning to think that thing was defective, apparently it was just suppose to keep us from running. Unless of course someone got the bright idea to attack it."

The dragon barreled through the alley, rearing it's head back about to rain fire upon them.

_'Should have known this wouldn't work.' _Was Angel's only thought as he closed his eyes, expecting to feel the heat of the dragons breathe incinerating him.

"This is for throwing me off you fucking pillock!" Angels eyes snapped open as Spike leapt from the window of the room where he left him; a cigarette in his lips, wielding a small axe.

_'Must have forgot it in the move.' _

As Spike flew past the dragon, he swung the axe, slicing it's throat. The wound sprayed forth a yellow liquid, barely missing the three heroes; but drenching the demon army before the dragon crashed into the wall at the end of the alley. Spike's little stunt was costly though, because, unlike that prissy bastard Dracula, he couldn't fly. He hit the wall, bouncing off and tumbling to the ground. Angel rushed over; Spike was slipping into unconscious, and didn't look like he'd be getting up any time soon.

"Look's like I'm the dragon slayer." he uttered as his eyes rolled back and his head fell to the pavement.

The demons rushed forward, no longer fearing being roasted by the dragon. Angel picked up the still burning cigarette butt and flung it at the ground in front of them, right into the pool of accelerant the dragon used to breathe fire.

"Go to hell." Angel growled; the second the ember touched the liquid, the fuel lit up, burning the remaining demons alive. Angel went to Spike's side; lifting him into his arms. He walked over to where Illyria held Gunn.

"He is not breathing Angel." Illyria declared, a hint of sadness in her voice. Angel motioned down the alley with his head.

"There's a hospital a few blocks away, we might be able to make it before the sun gets us."

They sprinted down the alley, hoping to outrun the sun. They paused though as a wind began blowing all around them, coming from the still burning alley.

Angel looked back as a figure walked through the fire unscathed; as it cleared the flames Angel recognized his second in command.

"Wesley?"

Illyria seemed to convulse at seeing him, the relief she felt at seeing him immense. Than another feeling welled up inside her; as if she was being pulled down into a great ocean.

_'What is happening?'_

_'The shell want's to see her boyfriend you god-damn smurf!' _Fred screamed.

_'No, I will not let this happen, you are nothing compared to my greatness.' _Illyria's body jerked as she fought to hold control.

_'Apparently you're not as great as you think.' _Fred deadpanned as their body transformed to take her shape. Surprisingly she did not fall under the weight of Gunn's body, still possessing Illyria's strength. She walked toward Wesley, her grief vanishing as she saw him alive and unharmed. Angel grabbed her arm, holding her back.

"It's not Wesley." Angel choked up as he shook his head.

"Very observant vampire, I forgot how attuned your senses are." Vail said, his voice Wesley's, but with a hint of something malicious.

Angel stepped forward raising his sword, ready to attack. "Get out of his body now!"

Fred's heart broke, she looked between the two, trying to ascertain what was happening. "But how..." Vail interrupted, knowing where her line of thought was.

"How did I take command over your friend's body? Not easily I must say, human's are so hard to possess, like trying to match Rolex parts with a Casio watch. Not as advanced as the way Illyria took command over yours" Vail directed at Fred.

Angel gazed at Fred, reaching out with his senses; she still smelled somewhat like Illyria, but it was definitely her behind the wheel. "Fred?"

"It's me Angel." Angel started towards her, getting in between her and Vail. "Whatever you're gonna do Vail, go for it."

"I had considered merely crushing you; with this new body my power is back at full strength. It was suppose to be a quite large demon that was to house me; but seeing the misery upon your faces, I think I'll keep it. Instead I decided to make you suffer Angelus, I will take something from you which you have guarded for so long; your precious city of angels."

"Over my dead body!" Angel growled menacingly.

Vail shrugged, expecting some last biting retort. "That was kind of the idea."

Vail raised his hand, chanting something which sounded Sumerian, possibly an archaic Latin. A great whirlwind formed behind Angel, a vortex with a greenish tint. The force with which it pulled immediately plucking Angel and Fred off the ground; along with the cargo they held.

The last thing Angel saw before the vortex enveloped him was **"**Wesley's**"** smiling face.

_**A/N: Well, what do you think? I wanted to make sure and give the battle a good end, not just have slayers come running in to save the day. Any ideas or comments are more than welcome. I don't have a beta or proofreader, so if you see any problems let me know. I decided to add the A/C cause their last goodbye(?) just didn't quite do it for me; to be continued.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the original characters, Joss and Mutant Enemy are the lucky ones.**

**Summary: Angel and his group took out the Thorn, but they opened up a whole new can of worms.**

**Pairings: Spuffy, Fresley, D/OC. Others might present themselves.**

**Warning: There will be cursing, violence and a smidgen of sex in this story.**

**A/N: Be advised, the format might shift a little as the story goes, I'm still learning how to write in this style, I'm use to doing everything in a screen-play format.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Scoobs, where are you?**

**Sunnydale Crater - Shorty after it's collapse**

Buffy looked out over what was left of _her_ town. The devastation the amulet had caused was total. Everything within the city limits had been demolished. At least the double-meat had been destroyed, thank PTB for little favors. Maybe it was the shock, maybe it was a symptom of her love/hate relationship with Sunnydale; but the only thing she really missed right now was him. If he was here right now he'd either, plaster a shit eating grin on over his ability to bring an entire town to it's knees, or he'd just shrug it off. After the soul it was hard to tell; he seemed to be the old Spike sometimes. Other times he'd become shy, reserved; something he'd never been before his little sojourn to Africa.

_'Maybe that's why he denied my little declaration?'_

No, no matter how much Spike had changed; he wouldn't deny Buffy admitting her feelings towards him; unless he really thought she was just saying it to make him feel better. Oh god, he really didn't believe her! Dumb-ass vampire, always thinking he knows everything about people. Well apparently the soul had messed up his little intuitive thingy. How could she not love him, he'd done more for her than all the men in her life combined. He'd protected Dawn under torture and threat of death.

He'd protected her friends and Sunnydale while she was _gone_. Since getting his soul he'd healed the scars her relationship with Angel had left. He'd been there for her after coming out of the grave, at least before smoochies and hot rompy sex-capades had turned the friendship they'd started into something...well she really couldn't describe what that period was. It was dark, and tragic; she'd used him for her own needs; knowing all along he thought it was the start of something more. She was too absorbed in her own pain to care what it was doing to him.

When she'd finally come out of her own world; she felt dirty, not for what they'd done..ok, she felt a little dirty for that. But she felt really dirty for using his love, just like Parker had used her, actually worse. Parker had only used her body, she'd used everything of Spike's. She'd broken it off, she'd done what she thought was right. Than the bathroom incident, it was still uncomfortable to think about. She couldn't deny what Spike had done, but she also couldn't deny she had damaged him, so many times she'd told him he was bad, soul-less, and that he'd never be good or pure. It was a wonder things didn't blow up earlier.

And after all that, he'd gotten his soul. God, what did it mean to him, seeing what it had done to Angel; and he still went through with it. Maybe that was his way of punishing himself for what happened. It scared her how much he loved her, because she truly didn't think she could love with as much passion as he did. Not until she was looking at him as their hands erupted in flames did she truly understand why she'd never been able to admit his feelings without the soul. If Spike with no soul, could love her so deeply, than what did that say about her and Angel.

How could a soul make such a drastic difference; when Angel lost his he'd become a completely different person. Yet Spike getting his only seemed to make him, less..Spikish; the bout of insanity not withstanding. Spike's love had caused him to get his soul, Angel's had caused him to lose his. It was too much to think about, she was too tired, too sad.

She heard Dawn start talking through her thoughts "..what are we going to do now?"

Buffy smiled, she'd live, because Spike had given her a second chance at life, real life, and she wasn't gonna waste it.

Than she collapsed to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**Los Angeles - Several days later**

The form of Buffy Summers walked confidently into the lobby of the Holiday Inn where the Scoobies had temporarily relocated upon getting to L.A. She entered the elevator and sighed, allowing her shoulder's to slump. The elevator doors opened signaling her floor, she strode off; moving down the corridor. Finding her room she pulled her key card out and slipped it into the electronic reader. The door clicked and she twisted the knob, sliding inside. Willow looked up from her computer, seeing her entrance.

"So how did it go?"

"Great, if you consider him squishing me like a freaking teddy bear great." Buffy's form replied irritated.

"But he bought it right, he totally thought you were her?" Willow looked hopeful, and a little jittery.

"Yeah, he gave me the big googly eyes, and started talking about how maybe now that Sunnydale was gone; Buffy could move to L.A. and help in the fight there"

"Yup, he bought it."

"Will, could you take this off, it's starting to make me all woozy."

"Sure!" Willow took a second to look at the book lying open on the desk. "Estangus clapeton ryshmie fontile!"

The form of Buffy dissolved, showing Dawn underneath. "Thanks, it was weird having everyone making eye contact with my chest." Willow smirked at Dawn and half-rolled her eye's. "As a young woman, you should get use that kind of eye contact." They both giggled, the tension between them since the "Evil Willow" incident gone.

"Any word from Giles?" Dawn's look turned hopeful as she took a seat on the bed.

"He got Buffy settled into the coven, hopefully the witches there will be able to help her."

Dawn smiled half-heartedly. "Hopefully." At that moment; Xander walked in carrying a box of donuts..

"Xander's donuts, fresh baked and delivered, straight from...Xanders."

Both girls smirked as Willow reached into the box to grab one. "Than why does it say Joe's bakery on the top."

Xander glared at her. "You dare question my powers of sugary goodness, witch!" He bellowed over dramatically. Dawn and Willow rolled their eyes, the Xand-man always knows how to lighten up a situation. Even though he has a circle under his red puffy eye, having cried every night; for Anya, for the potentials who's names he didn't know. Hell, he'd even mourned Spike, Andrew and Giles were guys too, but one was way too uptight, and the other was just geeky. Spike was the only other guy like guy in the group.

Not to mention he'd given his life for the world. That made up Xander's mind about what kind of man...pire Spike was. Not that he approved of Spike and Buffy together. But he understood now that for some reason Buffy had needed him around this past year. And if Spike made Buffy happy; than Xander couldn't begrudge his pseudo-sister that.

"Any word from Giles?" He said through a mouthful of bear claw.

Willow shook her head to the affirmative as she worked on her laptop. "Yeah, Buffy's with the coven and there doing what they can to help her."

Xander smiled, little pieces of frosting falling out of his mouth. "Good, they can perform a little Abracadabra! And the Buffster will be good as new!"

Willow frowned at Xander, not wanting him to get Dawn's hopes up. "She's in a coma Xander, that's not just bounce back type stuff."

Xander nodded in agreement. "I know that, but she's come back from the dead, twice, once because of the incredibly powerful lungs of yours truly, and once cause of the magics of my favorite goddess slash redhead. A little poke in the side ain't gonna stop Buffy."

Dawn looked like a little girl as she peeked at him from under her hair. "Do you really think she'll get better Xand?"

"I don't think so Dawnster, I know so, you can't keep a good slayer down."

Dawn sighed as she ran her hands through her hair. "By the way, I think Angel might be going a little nuts."

Willow looked confused. "Why would you say that?"

Dawn seemed very in thought as she proclaimed. "He said he couldn't wait for me to be cookies?"

* * *

**The Coven - a few months later**

Giles exited his room, holding his glasses and rubbing his forehead. Dawn and Xander sat on the couch having waited for him a while.

Xander was the first to speak up, pouring Giles a cup of tea. "So, what did dead-boy have to say?"

Giles reclined in his chair, bringing the cup to his lips and blowing on it. "Apparently, one of their people has been infected by a virus of unknown origin, and Angel had hoped Willow could be of assistance."

Dawn put her fist's under her chin, "What did you tell him?"

Giles eyebrows rose almost imperceptibly, as if he was taking a second to collect his thoughts. "The truth, in as much as Willow is currently on an astral plane. I did not enlighten him as to what she was actually doing there."

Dawn seemed confused. "I still don't understand, why can't we tell him about Buffy? Don't we still trust Angel?"

Giles shook his head tiredly. "Yes Dawn, I still believe that Angel is on our side, as misguided as he is in his attempt to change Wolfram and Hart into a tool for good. The reason we can't tell him is that we simply aren't able to trust the _company_ he work's for."

"If anyone in the demon world was to know that Buffy was _temporarily disabled_..." Giles voice seemed almost robotic as he said this, the phrase used too many times. "...If anyone knew of her situation they would attempt to exploit it for their own personal gain."

Xander spoke up, lost in his thought's for several moments "I would have thought Buffy's slayer healing would have worked it's mojo by now."

Giles slipped his glasses on, pulling up his sleeves and regarding Xander as his surrogate son. "The coven tells me that her wounds from the battle have healed completely, but she still remains unresponsive. Remember, Faith stayed in a coma for several months from just a stab wound. Buffy's injury was much more severe; it might take much longer for her mind to repair the trauma done."

Xander's eye lit up, coming upon an epiphany. "Could it be a trance, like what happened after Glory took Dawn?"

Dawn's brow furrowed, confusion etching her features. "What trance, no one ever told me about a trance."

Giles looked slightly guilty for leaving Dawn out of the loop of such information. "After Glory took you from us, your sister entered a trance, she was bereft over losing you, and her mind went inward. Only after Willow was able to enter her psyche did you sister come out of it, I doubt this is the same situation as before. We'll know more once Willow returns from her journey."

Xander glanced at Dawn as she entered the kitchen, then he leaned in towards Giles, whispering. "We have time though, Buffy's still stable right?"

Giles checked to make sure Dawn was out of earshot. "She is still stable, but even a slayer's body has limits. If we are unable to find a way to wake her up, her body might simply shut down."

Both men agreed that they would not let that happen; they also agreed, although not vocally, that they were clueless as to how to stop it.

* * *

**Rome - Several months later**

Dawn entered the flat they'd procured while they were in Rome, dragging Xander behind her. He looked exactly like the immortal, every woman's dream, with the voice to match. She was in the guise of her sister, both of them dressed to the nines.

"Come on Dawn, I promise I won't take any of them home, I just wanna get some mileage out of this thing while I can."

"No Xander, we can't risk Spike or Angel seeing you like that, they'd probably beat the crap out of you."

"Don't be so sure about that missy, I've been known to lay the smack down on many a vamp."

"Yeah, fledges and the occasional Junior Master, but were talking about Spike and Angel, _together!_"

"Fine, but your so off my Christmas list!"

Dawn walked over to the table, looking for the spell book that contained the ultra-glamour spell Willow had taught her. Apparently being a mystical key made her a natural at magic. Too bad it didn't get her out of classes and chores at the Coven slash slayer academy. The spell book was missing in action.

"Andrew, where is my spell book!" Having her sister's voice did come in handy.

Andrew ran into the room, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "Oh, you two; I was wondering where you guys were, I just found out they're doing a mini-series connecting Lucas's first trilogy with the second."

"Are you kidding me, that's awesome." Xander said in the immortal's voice, the effect quite disturbing.

Dawn/Buffy stomped her foot, grabbing their attention. "Guys we need to get out of here like now, we can't afford them showing up again. Now where's the spell-book?"

Andrew jumped with the answer. "I thought it was a cookbook, so I put it in the cupboard. I'll go get it."

Xander sat down, resting his head against the back of the couch. "Tell me why we had to bring him again."

Dawn looked out the window, checking for any sign of Angel or Spike. "Cause he was the only one without anything important to do."

Xander chuckled at this. "I'm surprised we were able to pull this off; I thought the whole point of saying you were here was to avoid Angel."

Dawn nodded. "We didn't think Angel would have any reason to come here."

"Sir Broods A Lot like's to keep 'em guessing, doesn't he?"

"Angel and Spike must have been furious seeing _Buffy_ and _The Immortal_ together."

Andrew ran in carrying the spell book, slightly whiter than before. "Sorry, spilled some flour on it" Andrew laid down the book and back stepped into the kitchen.

* * *

**The Coven - A few weeks later**

Faith stood near the fireplace, twiddling a nasty looking blade in her hands. Giles and Xander sat down, neither moving. Willow came in from Buffy's bedroom, looking haggard and worn. Dawn stood out on the porch, looking over the acres of countryside.

Faith sheathed her knife, taking a seat on the sofa. "So, you guys dragged me all the way here to tell me there's nothing more we can do."

Giles sighed, tired and frustrated. "If you'd rather be in Cleveland Faith, I'm sure Willow could teleport you back once she's rested."

Faith eyed Giles, hurt that he thought her so cold. "I didn't say that, Robin and Kennedy are looking after the girls. All im saying is, you shouldn't get someone's hopes up, just to squash 'em like a bug."

"Yes well, we knew you'd at least want to be here, just in case Buffy..." Giles paused, unwilling to admit the chance. "..just in case Buffy passes."

All of them bowed their heads, having nothing to say. Dawn rushed in the front door, worry written all over her face.

"Clara said there's some disaster alert about L.A. on the news." Giles grabbed the remote for the TV Xander had convinced him to purchase, saying "Come on G-man, even you have to admit, books alone can not provide total entertainment." The boy was lucky he loved him; because he would have throttled anyone else for that statement. He turned the channel to the BBC as a reporter was droning on.

"...the reports coming in so far are confirming eye witness accounts of a major disaster in Los Angeles, California. Apparently, several energy fissures have opened inside the city limits. Beings of unknown origin pouring out, all of different size and shape. A storm system, unseen by the national weather society, has moved in over L.A. county and much of the surrounding area; blocking out the sun, and causing lightning strikes throughout. Local government has cordoned off the area, stationing national guardsmen along it's borders. We here at the BBC send our hopes and prayers to anyone caught inside the city, and to the family members waiting to hear from loved ones"

"We have to go there." Everyone's eyes turned to Buffy, standing unsteadily. She'd lost several pounds, and her pigment was something to rival any vamp, but she was awake.

"Buffy!" Dawn shouted, rushing to her sister and enveloping her in a gentle but urgent hug.

All of them stood, cheers and tears ready to spill out. Buffy silenced them with her next admission.

"I saw what's going to happen...It's Armageddon."

**A/N: Yeah baby, had to visit the Scoobie's, I didn't dig what they did with them during Angel's last season. So I thought I'd incorporate what we were shown and told into this story. I'm trying sticking to canon while still telling my story, how am I doing? Comment's, Question's, Love declaration's; you know what to do...Oh, you don't, well in that case, just hit the little button that says review, Thanks for reading!**

**A/N: Thanks for the format help Kim, I tend to over-compensate for growing up a fat kid when it comes to grammar.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the original characters, Joss and Mutant Enemy are the lucky ones.**

**Summary: Angel and his group took out the Thorn, but they opened up a whole new can of worms.**

**Pairings: Spuffy, Fresley, D/OC. Others might present themselves.**

**Warning: There will be cursing, violence and a smidgen of sex in this story.**

**A/N: Be advised, the format might shift a little as the story goes, I'm still learning how to write in this style, I'm use to doing everything in a screen-play format.  
**

**

* * *

****  
Chapter Four: Time flies when your going through a portal**

**Hyperion Alley - Time unknown**

The alley sat deserted, no traces of the battle the fang gang just fought remaining. A light wind began to blow as lightning hit the ground. A portal opened up, warping the space around it. Fred was the first to come through, smashing into the wall and causing it to buckle considerably. Gunn was next, his unconscious form hurtling towards the same place Fred struck. Using her and Illyria's shared power, she jumped to snatch him from the air.

As she landed softly, holding her friend and one-time lover; Angel with Spike in tow, came hurtling out of the portal and smack dab into the wall. Their bodies crashed through the already weakened structure, their mutual shouts of pain reverberating in the dark space. Illyria set Charles body on the ground, momentarily weeping the loss of not one, but two men she loves.

She struck the wall below where they entered, creating a hole large enough for them to exit. Angel crawled out, dragging Spike by the arm, he bent down and hoisted him up over his shoulder; hissing from the pain it caused. He took a long second to regard Fred; wanting to thank the god's for giving her back, and curse them for taking Wesley.

Vail might have cheated death, but so had Angel; the next time they met, it'd take a hell of a lot more than a fucking portal to stop the champion of the PTB.

"What do we do now Angel?"

Fred's voice pleaded with Angel to take control. She'd worn the cap of commander once; the weight of it had nearly caused her to turn back into Cave-Burkle. Angel surveyed the alley, noticing no corpses; only long dried blood. His nose told him the scent had to be at least 6 weeks old. He couldn't bare to think what that might mean.

"Let's get to the hospital, it might be too late for Gunn, but we need to get Spike back on his feet if were gonna get moving."

Fred hated to hear him talk about losing Charles like that, like he was a sword that had lost it's edge, chips and nicks all along it's blade, ready to be tossed out in favor of a brand spanking shiny new toy. But that's what leaders did, they buried their own emotional needs for the good of the whole. It didn't make her like it any more, but than again, nothing seemed the way she'd like it. Angel darted off towards the hospital, Spike bouncing along with him. Fred fell in step, still able to keep up; while being mindful of Gunn's wounds.

'_Pathetic girl, that is why Angel is a general, and you are but a worthless shell'_

'_Oh hi Illyria, was worried you might have just faded from existence there for a moment. Actually, worried is too wrong a word, more like praying'_

'_Your prayers would be better spent asking me to take pity on you when I regain control of this body'_

'_Why what you gonna do, punch me in our face, that'll work, really constructive plan there sister'_

'_Do not mock me human, it is not advis…'_

'_Illyria, shut up, we need to get Gunn to the emergency room if he has any hope to live'_

'…_Very well, let us continue'_

Fred redoubled her efforts, her strides carrying her past Angel who was moving at almost break neck speeds. Yet Gunn remained still, Fred's body absorbing all the shock from her running. As Fred flew past, Angel looked at all the surrounding structures, most of the buildings were burning, many had collapsed or caved in partially. Had the area around the hotel looked like this when he arrived?

No, it might have felt like a lifetime ago he came running through the rain, hoping to see all his friends patting each other on the back for a job well done, but it was only a few hours since then. Something else caught his attention; clouds were covering the entire sky, same as before. Yet the ground was dry, hadn't it been raining all night long? A dreaded suspicion began to creep into Angel's heart at recalling Vail's last statement.

"_I will take something from you which you have guarded for so long; your precious city of angels."_

He sped up, trying to warn Fred; coming around the corner he stopped in his tracks. There were guards surrounding the entrance, more peeked out from second and third story windows, everything from cross bows to shotguns pointed down at Fred. Angel cautiously came and stood next to Fred, glancing towards the men surrounding the entrance. Most of them looked human, one or two demons stood comfortably amongst the group. There was a certain scent Angel always picked up around humans who engaged in battling the darkness that plagued mankind.

Fear.

Most of these men wore it like a cloak, using it to keep their senses sharp, rather than letting it cripple them into inaction. They looked prepared, trained; and ready to dust him if he so much as blinked. He subtlety inched himself in front of Fred and Gunn, hoping to take any fire they might receive.

One of the men guarding the door stepped forward, an assault rifle cradled in his arms.

"State your purpose." The man showed no ambivalence towards Angel, only curiosity.

Angel sized him up in an instant, 6'5, 275, muscular; not from visiting the local gym, but from spending whole days doing back breaking labor for very small pay. In tip top shape, Angel could have knocked him out before he could twitch. But, the nights festivities had drained Angel completely, and he wasn't looking for a fight.

"Me and my friends were attacked, we need to get them patched up."

The man thought for a moment, gripping his rifle cautiously.

"Attacked by what?" The leader asked suspiciously

Angel shrugged, deciding honesty was probably the best policy.

"Well, to be honest, a few thousand demons, vampires; a few trolls, and a really big dragon."

Most of the men snickered, finding the story wholly unbelievable. The man in charge raised his eyebrows at this statement and seemed serious when he asked..

"Was there a wizard involved by any chance?"

Angel nodded his head to the affirmative, hoping these men had found truth in his words. The leader looked back and forth his men and Angel, starting to snicker.

"You guys didn't happen to come across a pair of ruby slippers on your way here did you?"

Angel's jaw tensed slightly, anger coming upon him at his dismissal of all the good his team had done tonight. The leader cocked his rifle on his shoulder, aiming it right at Angel's forehead.

"Listen here vampire, if you think walking up here trying to pass off yourselves as human is gonna work, you guys must be getting really desperate."

Angel nudged almost imperceptibly closer to the man, almost being the keyword. All of them shouldered their weapons and aimed them at the tattered group.

"Listen here human, my friends just spent half the night getting bitten, stabbed, and pulverized on by one of the biggest demonic forces ever. So either you let me in, or I'm gonna show you why people say my name behind locked doors in hushed whispers."

The leader smiled, confident in their ability to take town any aggressor.

"Oh, and what name would that be?"

Angel smiled, hoping that these humans knew more about vamps than just where to put the stakes.

"Angel, formerly Angelus."

A few of the soldier's eyes bugged a little at this statement, even the leader took a step back, almost stumbling over himself.

"That so?" The leader almost squeaked out.

Fred stepped forward, drawing the aim of some of the men's weapons.

"Yes, and the man he's holding is Spike, also known as William the Bloody."

If Angel's name put them on alert, than Spike's signaled immediate doom, which was funny considering that he was unconscious, and resembled a bag of tenderized meat more than a bad ass master vampire.

The leader looked toward a woman hovering in the doorway, questioning her silently.

She spoke confidently, her voice reaching up to the men in the windows effortlessly.

"I sense no deception from them."

The leader lowered his weapon and smiled, walking to stand in front of Angel.

"Sorry about that, but you can never be too sure these days. Come on people; let's get these folks some help."

The man ushered them inside, two healers came up to them after coming over the threshold.

Fred looked desperately at them, hoping it wasn't too late.

"Can you help him?"

She nodded down to Charles, the color had drained from his face, and his eyes were already starting to gray. The healer in front looked at him and nodded.

"Perhaps, but we must hurry."

She ushered Fred down a corridor, moving people out of the way. The other healer looked at Spike and shrugged.

"He ain't pretty, but hell un-live."

She signaled to one of the soldiers, and he cautiously took him from Angel's arms.

The leader, who identified himself as Harold Whitman and Angel were left alone in the reception area.

"She was wondering when you'd show up." Whitman said dryly.

"She who?" Angel seemed puzzled.

Whitman grinned and recited a description.

"Blonde, cute, loves to give orders, deadly with a stake."

Angel smiled faintly, dreading seeing Buffy right now. He had way too much going on to wanna add her into the mix. Angel held out his hand and sighed, knowing that it was inevitable.

"Lead the way."

Whitman nodded and marched to the elevator, punching the button. The door slid open and he stepped inside. Angel made to follow, but Whitman held up his hand.

"One sec, I gotta do this right."

He pulled out a small crystal from his belt and chanted something under his breathe. Angel didn't care enough to try and pick up what he said.

"Good thing I remembered that, otherwise your head would have imploded around the third floor."

Angel grinned humorlessly stepping into the confined space warily.

"Thanks for remembering, neat rick there."

Whitman shrugged, pocketing the crystal.

"All thanks to our resident goddess." He sent up a blessing in worship.

Angel nodded knowingly.

"So Willow's here too, I take it?"

Whitman smiled, seeming like a young child talking about Santa Claus.

"Most of us call her Miss Rosenberg, she keeps on telling us to stop."

Angel ventured a question, knowing the answer already.

"So how long has it been since everything…"

Whitman turned his head like a drunk.

"What, since L.A. took a swan dive into the shit stew?… about 8 weeks."

Two months, Vail had sent them two months into the future. It was actually a brilliant strategy, take them out of the game long enough for things to get really bad, then drop them back in without all that time to recuperate and get their heads back on straight.

The ding signaled the floor, the door opened up and Whitman stepped out, going straight for what was marked the hospital administrator's office.

Angel ran a hand through his hair, smiling sheepishly.

"Wow, two months, Buffy's probably really ticked by now."

Whitman peered at Angel over his shoulder as he knocked on the door.

"Who's Buffy?"

Angel started to question this, but an all too familiar voice sounded from beyond the doorway.

"Come in"

Whitman opened the door and ushered Angel inside. The desk was a beautiful oak, with a red polish, the big leather chair was turned towards the book case as they stepped inside.

"Just one second, can't seem to find this graph on pulmonary embolisms."

Angel gulped and stepped forward.

"Hi Nina."

The chair wobbled a little, than rotated faster than that hell hound's head when Spike snapped his neck in two. Nina smiled slyly at Angel as she stuck her hand under her chin.

"Hey Angel, forget to call?"

_**A/N: Hehe, I know I'm bad, but everyone does the big Angel and Buffy meet and have angsty talk/smoochies. I figured why not do it with a little more chronologically relevant girlfriend. Read and review if you wouldn't mind.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the original characters, Joss and Mutant Enemy are the lucky ones.**

**Summary: Angel and his group took out the Thorn, but they opened up a whole new can of worms.**

**Pairings: Spuffy, Fresley, D/OC. Others might present themselves.**

**Warning: There will be cursing, violence and a smidgen of sex in this story.**

**A/N: Be advised, the format might shift a little as the story goes, I'm still learning how to write in this style, I'm use to doing everything in a screen-play format.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Not even for a scooby snack?**

**The Coven - Two Months ago**

The Scoobies resembled a bee swarm, as much as they were buzzing around the house, making travel plans, informing slayers of the goings on in Los Angeles. Buffy was oblivious to all of it; after she had dropped the bomb about this being as Xander had put it "The Big One", she had started ordering everyone into action. Now she had time to reflect on the things she'd seen in her coma. No one could fully grasp what the PTB had shown her. Not the doom and gloom apocalypsey stuff. That was everyday fair in their group, even if this was for all the marbles. She'd seen most everything that had been happening while she was out.

Not just with the Scoobies, but Angel's group also. The joy at seeing Spike alive was bittersweet, because she could do nothing but watch as he struggled with his decision to remain in L.A. She supposed she should be angry at him; but she understood why he'd done it. He wanted to prove, not to anyone but himself, that he was worthy of the moniker she'd given him that night; before Sunnydale went into the ground.

_'...my champion'_

It had been an hour or two after the first showed itself; declaring it's imminent victory in the battle ahead. Unable to get back to sleep, she closed her eyes, willing her mind and body to rest; the cot shook as Spike got up and started towards the stairs. She propped herself up, worried he might be self-conscious about sleeping in the same bed as her. Worried if he displayed too much affection, she might shut herself off. Not because she didn't care, but because now was not the time for mushiness.

"Where are you going?"

Spike turned around, holding a pack of cigarettes in one hand, and his zippo in the other.

"Nowhere luv, couldn't sleep, thought I'd go grab a fag."

Buffy rubbed her head, causing it to ruffle and stick out, Spike licked his lips at the action. It was true he couldn't sleep; the main reason being it was hard to control himself, being so close, even after her sleeping in his arms the night before. He'd like nothing more than to say

_"Sod the world, lets you an' me go find a nice quiet place and shag til' the world ends, whad'ya say?" _

Of course she wouldn't, and he didn't truly believe he would either. But the way she looked, it was hard for a cold, red-blooded English demon to keep his hands to himself.

_'Now she's pouting, does she know what that little upturned lip does to me, wait, wa's she pouting about?'_

"Wa's wrong?"

Spike took three long strides and knelt next to the cot, using the back of his fingers to straighten her hair, and caress her cheek. He was worried she had lost the resolve she'd had when he'd woken up earlier. Damn nightmares, he'd dreamt of being thrown through the air and laning on a rack of shoes, they'd all tumbled off and drenched him in pointy, yet stylish stiletto heels. His attention was drawn back as she shrugged and patted the cot lightly.

"The bed'll get cold."

Spike's eyebrows turned up at that, a hint of a grin on the side of his lips. She was exhausted, and not making a lick of sense.

"Slayer, 'm room temperature; the beds gonna stay just as cold or hot as I leave it."

Buffy cocked her head, reaching out to rub his forearm, she whispered.

"I can't get to sleep if you're not here, just go ahead and smoke by the window."

Spike's eyes bulged at that, remembering one time he'd been found smoking in the bathroom. All the junior-slayers had been pounding to get in. Buffy had barged in, snatching the cigarette from his lips and tossing it into the toilet. She had declared the next time she found him smoking in the house, it would be his ashes littering the floor.

"Buffy luv, you hate me smoking in the house."

Buffy nodded lightly, her eyes closing she put her hands on her pillow and dug a hole for her head to lay.

"I know, but I'm willing to overlook that in favor of having you near."

Spike smiled, although she couldn't see it.

"Whatever you say luv, Spike does whatever his slayer wants."

Buffy yawned, sleep coming easily now that he wasn't leaving.

"Don't you forget it mister."

Spike laughed, going to the window and propping it open, he lit his fag and blew the smoke out, not wanting to offend her, even if she had said it was okay.

"Bossy chit, won't let her lapdog stray too far."

He blew a smoke ring as he shook his head. Buffy smiled absent-mindedly, his words infecting her sleep.

"My Spike..."

Spike chuckled, amused with her declared ownership over him, woman had him by the short hairs, and she knew it.

"...my Wiliam..."

His chuckling ended as she whispered this, adoration coming out as she said the words. He took a big puff on his smoke, willing his heart to ignore the rumblings of an unconscious girl.

Buffy spoke one last thing before sleep fully claimed her, with as much conviction as she'd told him they were gonna win she uttered.

"...my champion."

Spike's heart stopped, well technically it had stopped about 123 years ago, but it felt like it had. He flicked the cherry into the wash sink, threw the butt out the window and shut it; then proceeded to climb in behind her, wrapping his arms around her. He sent up a silent prayer, knowing no deity would waste their time on a creature like him.

_'Don't let me muck it up again, let me make her proud'_

When she woke up in the morning, Spike was already upstairs, getting some O-Neg and arguing with Giles over who had better guitar; The Who or The Stones. In the end they agreed that Pete Townsend was a god when it came to anything involving strings. Buffy wondered idly if that meant he was good at marionettes. She didn't get a chance to discuss what she'd said. She wanted to tell him that although she wasn't quite awake, she hadn't been sleeping either. Buffy held onto the belief that they'd be able to work out their problems after the impending apocalypse. That had been incredibly stupid on her part, she realized that now. The last image she saw in her vision, was Spike and Angel crashing into the roof of the hotel Willow had told her about.

Buffy knew it wouldn't kill them, unless they landed on a stray piece of wood, but she still worried...wasn't it odd how sometimes the vampires seemed to just fall on an errant tree branch, or a box of crates, splintering it and doing her job for her. Giles never seemed perplexed by it though. Maybe she should start tallying how many vam..okay, Buffy really needed a cup of coffee, and a nice hot shower. She took Dawnie's head off her lap and placed a cushion under it, than scooted off the couch where her and Dawn had curled up while everyone else made plans. Her sister had cried, muttering thanks to whoever had seen fit to wake her up. Dawn squirmed, sensing the loss of contact, she jerked up, her eyes locking onto her sister.

"What's going on?"

Buffy knelt in front of her, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm just grabbing a shower, sponge baths don't quite compare with a nice steady stream of scalding hot water."

Dawn grunted, laying her head back down.

"Just be glad it was me doing the sponging, Andrew must of volunteered at least a dozen times over the past month alone."

Buffy did a double take, as if her sister had just grown a second head.

"But Andrews so...so..."

"Effeminate, prissy, not to mention insanely adoring of Spike. I guess you can't judge a book by it's cover."

Buffy shook like when you get a little bit of throw up in your throat.

"Okay, now I really need a shower."

Dawn laughed, getting up she squeezed her sister for what must have been the hundredth time that day.

"I'm really getting tired of you not being around."

Buffy cradled her head, swaying them both back and forth.

"I always come back though."

Dawn pulled back enough to regard Buffy.

"So far, but that doesn't mean you can take all the chances you want Buffy. You just woke up from a year long coma, just promise me you won't slay anything for a while."

"Dawn, were about to get involved in the biggest fight since pure demons got expelled out of this dimension, I have to be on the front lines."

Dawn let go of her sister and threw her hands up, frustrated with her sister's willingness to put herself in danger.

"There's plenty of slayers now Buffy, you're still the leader, you can still run the troops, please just wait until your ready before you start fighting demons again. I never ask you for anything, Buffy."

Buffy glared at her sister, recalling a certain Jimmy Choo handbag Dawn had wanted to order from a shop in L.A., at the time that money would have covered one months groceries, and some of the electricity bill. Dawn knew exactly what she meant by that glare, and had a retort prepared.

"This is important Buffy, I'm just asking you to give yourself time to recover. I can't lose you again."

Buffy knew her sister was right, it would be a while before she could so much as lift a stake, let alone use it. Her body felt like jello, wobbly and soft, but the slayer inside her had rested long enough, it wanted to kill something. In the end, she needed to be a sister first, and a slayer second. Her mother would say that, and she'd rarely if ever steered them wrong.

"Alright, I'll hold off on the actual fighting until I'm back in shape, but that means I'm also gonna have to take a break from research, so your gonna have to take a break from patrolling and handle all of my duties there."

Dawn guffawed at this, laughing in an absurd way.

"You never do research, your always, "_How do I kill this thing_?", then you get all warrior princess on everyone."

Buffy didn't bother to respond, she just gave Dawn a look that implied, if you think your going patrolling while I'm not around, you must have just had your brains sucked by a hell-goddess.

Dawn put her hands on her hips and glared daggers.

"I don't care if you are a slayer, you are so not even human."

Buffy smiled and made her way to the bathroom. She might not be in form yet as far as slaying was concerned, but her big sister muscles hadn't atrophied at all.

* * *

**Slayer Base Camp - Outside L.A. - One Week Later**

Little sisters were such a pain in the butt, being all protective with their sad little puppy eyes. Who knew it would take this long for _'The Slayer'_ (Okay, so what if there were hundreds, she was still top dog.) to bounce back from something as little as a coma; Faith had been back to her usual violent self almost as soon as she woke up from hers. Of course Giles was the one who had pointed out that she'd been practically skewered, where as Faith had just been stabbed in the gut. And she'd only been under for a few months, not a whole year. So here she sat, cooling her feet while everyone else was suiting up to breach the city limits of Hell-A. She'd be barking orders and pacing back and forth, waiting for them to make contact, than she'd start pulling her hair out. The only thing that made it bearable was the exact same look mirrored in Dawn's face. She edged to the end of her seat and put her hands on her knees.

"You still worried about me, or are you ready to get out there and kick some demon ass!"

Dawn put down the book she'd been reading, chewing on her pencil she acted as if she was weighing the options. She removed the pencil and shook her head, scrunching her face as she picked her book back up.

"Nah, still love you too much to let you get yourself killed."

Buffy pouted, falling into her chair she picked up her radio and spoke into it.

"Slayer One, sit-rep, over."

The line crackled to life as Faith's voice emitted from the tiny box.

"Doing just fine B, all teams are entering urban areas as I speak, over."

"Good to hear, report back at first sign of hostiles, over."

"You got it boss."

Buffy stood up, walking to the flap on the tent she pulled it across and stepped out into what should have been a bright sunny Cali day; but the clouds were so thick that it might as well be midnight, surprisingly there was no rain, but plenty of lightning strikes. Buffy looked to the sky as she spoke into the walkie.

"Wicca One, Sit-rep, over."

Nothing came over the line, Buffy started to worry until a hesitant reply came back.

"Buffy, what's a sit-rep?...over?"

It amazed Buffy that Willow could hover hundreds of feet off the ground, staring across all of L.A., ready to lay waste to any demon who attacked, yet she still sounded like the girl she'd met in high school, albeit more assured of her abilities, but not vein.

"How's it going up there Wills."

"Oh fine, I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary, except all of Sunset Boulevard looks like a construction site. Actually, a lot of the town looks like that."

Buffy grinned, Willow really was one of a kind.

"Chaos and destruction are two of the main ingredients for apocalypse Wills, I picked that up in the slayer handbook."

Willow's voice sing-songed out of the radio, speaking in the way a child would the first time they saw Santa at their local shopping mall.

"Oooh, did it have a recipe for dusted vamp."

The slayer laughed, her friends really did know how to lighten the mood.

"As a matter of fact it did, marinate in holy water, cook over an open flame, then skewer with a small stick."

"(Rosenberg giggling) How are the soldiers doing?"

The slayer cringed, her friends also really knew how to dampen said good mood. Riley had been put in charge of the army evacuation and containment of L.A., his experience with Sunnydale and demons in general had made him the perfect candidate to deal with what the government had described as a mass terrorist occupation of L.A. Of course when questioned as to the nationality of the terrorists, the White House's lips had sealed up pretty quick, deeming it classified at the time. She was glad to have the back up from Riley and his squads, as long as they realized this was her stadium, they were just the visiting team.

"Let me check, Cavalry One, Sit-rep."

Buffy waited a few seconds expecting a reply, then realized she'd forgotten to signal end of transmission; stupid kid sister with the no having fun and not being within earshot of people.

"Over."

Riley's voice instantly came over loud and clear.

"All squads have secured perimeter around infested area, pilots are ready to start aerial patrol of Los Angeles, my men and women are ready to go, over."

"Good to hear, just remember, you are only to engage the enemy if the forces number more than a few hundred, over."

"Understood general, over."

Riley had deemed it necessary to give her a call sign, saying that his people wouldn't like taking orders from a civilian, even if said civilian could beat them unconscious...blindfolded...with one arm behind her back...with a Wiffle ball bat.

She was anxious, and not because of the battle, that was refreshing compared to the whole lying in bed for a year thing. But eventually they'd make it to the Hyperion, the last place she'd seen Spike and Angel. The chances of them being there were slim as hell; but it was the only lead she had.

This whole being couped up at command would be so much easier if he was here to spend time with. He'd make an even bigger deal about having to sit it out than her, chain smoking and uttering British curses. Even though he wouldn't really mind as long as he gotta spend time with her. Xander was still in Europe, trying to enlist the help of slayers who had declined their first invite to train. Giles had flown directly to Washington to brief the president, THE PRESIDENT; as to what was going on in California.

Andrew had been delegated with the task of keeping the witches at the coven informed, should the need arise for them to join the fray. Of course Willow could signal them telepathically in a second, but they didn't tell him that; the guy needed to feel... well, needed. So it was just her and Dawn at base camp, along with the healers and witches they'd picked up along the way, not to mention the small security force Riley had requested she post along the perimeter of their base.

I mean jeez, there was still a good handful of slayers, along with Wood, keeping watch and minding the store so to speak; why bother with regular humans. But she'd given him that one thing, just so he wouldn't feel put out. She might need the extra firepower, although she hoped not. They had ten squads entering the city from different points, fifteen girls in every group, most of the team leaders were girls who'd survived the collapse of Sunnydale; and being so near to where they'd first got their power put them on edge, which was good; they all needed to be on edge, cause things were about to get very hairy.

She started to walk back into the tent, ready to promise they'd stop by Jimmy Choo's and grab that purse, if Dawn would just let her kill a few demons; than Faith's voice came over the radio.

"Attention Chosen-One, we have engaged hostiles, over."

Finally, at least she could hear the satisfying snap of some poor vamp getting his neck broken, than his head being torn all the way off, and the disintegration that would follow...wow, she really needed to get out more.

"How many are there Slayer One, over."

No answer followed, long seconds ticked by until Buffy suspected Faith might not have heard her.

"I repeat, how many..."

Riley's voice interrupted her; cutting through and making her radio hiss.

"Buffy."

Buffy came through the tent, signaling Dawn over so she could hear what was going on.

"What's up Cavalry One?"

"Ther...aybe thous...instruc...shou...we engag..."

"I didn't hear that Riley, what..."

Buffy heard Willows voice, not through the walkie, but telepathically, as if she were right in front of her.

_"Oh god, Buffy"_

Buffy ran out of the tent, hoping to see any sign of her goddess like friend.

_"What's happening Willow?"_

_"There's thousands of them Buffy, they just started coming out of buildings, out of the sewers, there all headed toward our squads."_

_"Do what you can Wills, try and thin their numbers."_

_"I'll try Buffy."_

Buffy shouted into the radio, hoping to get through the static on Riley's end.

"Cavalry One, assist Slayer squads one through ten, immediately!"

"Conf..med, troops and ve..ciles will en..age!"

Dawn put her hands on her arms, rubbing the chill that had settled there.

"I just hope that's enough."

Buffy ignored her as she spoke into the walkie.

"Slayer One, Cavalry is coming, I repeat, Cavalry is coming; manage as best you can while they make their way to you."

The only sound coming out of the walkie was the hiss of the small speaker. Buffy turned to her sister, her eyes pleading with her.

"Dawnie, if I don't get out there..."

"Go ahead, I understand."

Buffy grabbed her by the shoulders and hugged her close.

"I'm coming back, I swear."

"I know."

Buffy turned to one of the slayers who'd just entered the tent, worried about the other squads.

"Veronica?"

The girl straightened up, ready to serve.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Get me my Scythe."

_**A/N: Damn, even I can't wait to see what happens next. Remember, any grammar mistakes of the characters is their fault, not mine. And any descriptive grammar errors, well, sue me. Next well check back with Angel and Nina, as well as see what Giles is up too in D.C. Read and review, I'm so lonely... ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the original characters, Joss and Mutant Enemy are the lucky ones.**

**Summary: Angel and his group took out the Thorn, but they opened up a whole new can of worms.**

**Pairings: Spuffy, Fresley, D/OC. Others might present themselves.**

**Warning: There will be cursing, violence and a smidgen of sex in this story.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Hell to the Chief**

**Washington D.C. - White House - Press area**

Giles felt like a schoolboy ready to tell the principal the gym teacher dressed in female clothing, where that analogy came from he didn't know. If the strangest thing that had happened at Sunnydale High had been a cross dressing athletics director; it would have been a much more bearable three years. But it wasn't the principal he was speaking to, it was the leader of the free world.

Despite his own opinion of the man, he was hopeful the president would react in an appropriate fashion. Because if this man didn't listen to reason, then everything was pretty well doomed. Truth be told, he didn't want to be here, he'd much rather be with his slayer. Helping her recover from the obvious trauma the past year had caused.

But they all had responsibilities, and they must see them through. That's what it all came down to in the end wasn't it, responsibility. Responsibility had pulled him back from England when Buffy had been resurrected. And again when the threat of The First started to loom over Sunnydale. He cared for Buffy, and all of the children he'd spent the last several years mentoring.

They'd allowed him to experience what it would have been like if he'd had children, if the council hadn't managed to sink it's claws into him after the fiasco with Eyghon. It had felt good to know he'd imbued them with some of the knowledge and wisdom he'd gained over the years. But now, just when he thought he might be able to rest; Armageddon, well bugger all.

Although he very much doubted victory would mean the complete eradication of all demons, he was resolute that his days would no longer be spent with the more action oriented dealings of the council. He had only managed to set up a basic structure at best, his time mainly spent with Buffy at the coven. Someone had to lay the groundwork that would carry this new institution through the next few millenia...if mankind lasted that long.

"Rupert Giles?"

Briefly looking up, Giles could see a young man with perfectly white teeth, a finely made suit, and hair that must have been stapled on it looked so firm, he'd make an excellent politician one day.

"Yes, I'm Rupert Giles."

"The president will see you now, this way."

The young man gestured dramatically down the hallway.

"Thank you?"

"Tim, Tim Hodridge."

Perfect name for a politician.

Giles stood, noticing many of the people would not look him in the eye as he passed. Probably because it wasn't everyday someone came through these halls who didn't have their face plastered on the telly. At least a few of them must have caught wind of why he was here; he knew what was going on in Los Angeles, he was the man with answers. They weren't clean cut ones, the kind you could throw at a problem and just make it scamper off like a dog with it's tail between it's legs.

In a nation already downtrodden with war, he was about to propose that they all take up arms against the forces of darkness, in other words; they all thought he was a loony. Tim led him to a door flanked by two secret service agents, the men checked his and Giles identification, then spoke into their walkie talkies, after a few seconds; they nodded their heads and ushered them inside. The president made no notice of their presence; too busy talking to someone on the phone. Tim walked to the side of the desk, waiting to grab his attention, while Giles looked around the room. Wasn't all that impressive actually, seemed more like a parlor to entertain guests, rather than the office for a head of state.

"Mr. Giles I'm guessing?"

_'Good lord, how had he moved that fast.'_

The president was holding out his hand, no Texas grin adorning his face. Giles took the hand and gave it a good solid shake.

"Yes, Mr. President, I'm Rupert Giles."

"Call me George, you don't work for me and with what your here about, there's no use being formal."

"Quite."

"You're dismissed Tim, Grab a seat Rupert, I've got a feeling this ain't gonna be no quick pitch."

"I'm afraid your correct...George."

* * *

**Inside L.A. city limits - Several Hours Later**

It was so a bad idea to wear the silk camisole she'd bought on the layover in New York into battle, it might breathe well, and it wasn't too snug, but it was gonna be useless ten seconds into any fight. She'd remembered about five minutes after leaving the base that they had jeeps parked around the perimeter. Sadly she'd been too psyched about getting some action to consider grabbing one, hell; she'd probably kill more demons with her driving than the scythe. Riley better get off his ass and be all he could be.

* * *

**Military Headquarters - Los Angeles Quarantine Zone**

Why did he always get saddled with the bullshit jobs? Out here searching the perimeter while almost everyone else gotta listen in on the fight going on. Private First Class Joe Miller, or pee-on as he was more widely known, a young man from Connecticut who'd just had to see the world; if he'd wanted to see L.A., he would have hitched a ride, not joined up. People were really starting to move now, getting jeeps prepped, tanks loaded. They were gonna go get them some; and he was gonna stay there scanning for tumbleweeds; lucky bastards. Sadly he never saw the flames before they engulfed him whole.

* * *

**Los Angeles - Grauman's Chinese Theater**

It was just like the song, you gotta have Faith, demons must agree, cause they just wouldn't let up. Her and the girls had killed a few hundred in the past half hour or so, but a lot of these girls had never needed to endure a barrage of fighters. Punch, block, punch, stake, that's all they'd really ever had to use. Now they were getting on the job training, and the instructors wouldn't put up with no sass talk, or lazy moves. Faith took a second to count how may girls were still up, although in this sea of scales and slime, she was lucky to see across the street. Only eleven that she could see, hopefully the others were just blocked from view. A vamp of Latino origin spotted her and licked his lips, obviously finding her attractive, sexually or in a bloodsucking way she couldn't tell.

"Hey slayer, how about a little taste?"

Faith strutted up, dropping into her fighting stance.

"Sure thing hon, come over here and you can kiss my ass."

As usual, the vamp snarled and launched himself through the air, Faith planted her feet and pushed off, sailing up and kicking out her foot at the same time, catching the vamp in the face and spinning him backwards, killing his momentum and sending him to the pavement. She landed with her boot on his spine, the vertebrae cracking and his whole body convulsing from the sudden loss of control, she dipped and plunged her stake through his back and into the heart, moving onto her next one before the dust had time to settle.

At least there were more than a few regular street vamps here, not all of 'em were from the portals, the vamps were fodder, just there to weaken them, not actually get a kill. But with no sun coming up, from what Super Wills had laid down before; there could be no stopping these guys.

_'B, you better be moving your ass this way, or I might just have to really start trying.'  
_

_

* * *

_

**Los Angeles - Few hundred feet above the ground**

Willow held out her hands, channeling the pure magic energy inside her, she lifted a firetruck off the ground, carrying it over a few blocks, she dropped it in the middle of a line of demons attacking one of the squads, essentially cutting off their backup and making the job easier for the girls. Satisfied that they'd manage, she flew on, buzzed from the magic, and the wind blowing through her shoulder length hair. If only Tara could see her now, no dark magic in sight no-sir-ee. She hoped Tara was proud of her, for turning things around. Maybe one day, she could talk to her, see what the afterlife was like, make sure she was happy. For now, she'd have to be content with knowing that they were in this together, and that Buffy would see them through, no matter what.

* * *

**Los Angeles - Grauman's Chinese Theater**

The werewolf snarled, using it's claws to bat away a troll in it's way as it advanced on Faith. She'd managed to keep it on it's toes by ducking in and out sight, making it furious and causing it to take it's anger out on the unsuspecting demons it was sided with. She jumped onto a fire escape, ready to jump onto it's back the second it showed it's ugly mug. She scanned the crowd, no sign of her prey, something dripped onto her shoulder.

_'Good, rain'll slow down the big ones.'_

No drips followed though, and as she looked up she saw the beast staring down from the roof. He must have gotten into the building, having the same plan of sneak attacking her. It hurled it's body downward, crashing into the top of the escape, and breaking the support structure. The entire thing started to teeter as brackets snapped and brick mortar crumbled down. Faith managed to jump off, landing on top of some junk heap someone called a car, her stake lost and no weapon in sight. The fire escape came off the building, crashing down into the demons, and almost squishing one of her girls.

The werewolf rolled a bit, than scampered to it's feet. It's yellow eyes picked out Faith, and it pulled its leg against the pavement, the claws digging into the ground. It galloped for a good ten feet, before kicking off and leaping towards Faith, before it could reach her, a little blond blur came sailing through the air, swiping at the hound and landing neatly underneath it. The werewolf's body split in two, blood pouring out as it fell, drenching Buffy and her clothing. Both halves fell on either side of her as demon and slayer alike lessened the fighting to regard the _original_ slayer.

"I knew I shouldn't have worn this thing."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the original characters, Joss and Mutant Enemy are the lucky ones.**

**Summary: Angel and his group took out the Thorn, but they opened up a whole new can of worms.**

**Pairings: Spuffy, Fresley, D/OC. Others might present themselves.**

**Warning: There will be cursing, violence and a smidgen of sex in this story.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Girl Power**

**Los Angeles - Graumans Chinese Theater - Seven weeks ago  
**

_'Why do these guys always have the same stale breath?'_

Buffy muses as she uses the blade on her scythe to decapitate three demons, swinging it in an arc around her.

_'I mean, besides Angel and Spike, no demons seem to brush their teeth.'_

She whips the stake portion around, barreling through vampires and demons alike, the vamps dusting, the particles stinging her eyes; the demons she pushes off one by one.

_'Angel's breathe always smelled like spearmint, even after drinking blood he'd make sure to brush before we made out.'_

Kicking one demon in the midsection, she brings her blade up, slicing his head and upper torso in two.

Spike's was like the air after freshly fallen rain, natural and clean, which was odd considering he smoked like a chimney, and drank like a fish. Maybe he carried tic tacs, although the image of Spike popping a breath mint made her wanna giggle. But if he was to use them, it would probably be in anticipation of kissing.

_'Spike kissage, lips of Spike, Mmmmm!'_

A hand comes down on her shoulder, she spins, ready to maim, Faith grabs her arm steadying it as she speaks.

"Mind getting back in the game boss, it ain't even halftime yet!"

Buffy cocked her head, looking at Faith while saying indignantly.

"Excuse me, I was under the impression that you were a bad ass slayer who didn't need anybodies help."

Faith let go of her arm, crossing her own.

"B, if there still here, we'll find them."

Buffy hung her head, her voice only barely audible over the fighting.

"I don't think I could stand losing him again Faith, not after all we..."

Her voice broke, shaking her head she looked around; ready to start dealing out more pain.

"It's fine, we'll deal when we find them."

She turned and walked toward the nearest demon, swinging her leg out and tripping him, rising she brought her boot to it's temple snapping it's head so hard it's neck broke. Faith watched this admirably, Buffy could be a real stone cold bitch when she wanted to. Buffy looked over her shoulder and gave the barest of smiles to her.

"Thanks though."

Both women jumped back in, slicing and dicing all demons around them, their ferocity spurring their sister slayers on. Buffy looked to the skies, damning the weather, mystically induced or not. She called out for her goddess friend

_"Wills, you still up there?"_

A few miles away, Willow paused, turning her mind from the battle going on below.

_"Yeah, I'm helping out the other squads, what'ya need?"_

_"You think you can do something about the weather, there's a lot of vamps, it'd help a ton if Mr. sun could come out to play."_

_"I'll see what I can do Buff, Dawn finally let you out?"_

_"We need all the warm bodies we can get"_

_'I wouldn't mind a room temperature one either.'  
_

_

* * *

_

**Slayer Base Camp - Same time**

Wood stood in the back of the tent, listening to the radio chatter from the slayer squads and military forces. It was pure hell out there, and he was stuck here babysitting. Realistically he knew it was best someone stayed behind, he just wished it didn't have to be him. Dawn sat on a box of crates, listening intently for any news about her sister.

Several slayers lined the walls, hoping to hear their sister slayers report hostiles neutralized, nerves on edge; their senses telling them to grab the pointiest, sharpest thing around and join the fight. Dawn ran her hand's through her hair, jumping up she walked over to a weapons crate in the corner.

Since Riley had left Sunnydale, there had been some awesome advances in weaponry, streamlined cross bows filled the crate. Each holding fifteen arrows. The slayers hadn't felt much use for them, only a dozen or so grabbed on their way out. Dawn pulled one out and grabbed an extra cartridge of bolts. Turning around she ran into Wood.

"Where do you think your going?"

Dawn flipped her hair, putting the strap for the bow over her shoulder.

"I'm gonna go help my sister."

She tried to step past him, but he moved with her, barring her path.

"Your sister ordered all of us to stay here, that includes you."

Dawn smiled humorlessly, enunciating clearly.

"I never do what my sister tells me to, and I'm not gonna start now."

Wood crossed his arms, hanging his head, turning around he motioned to two of the more experienced girls.

"Go with her, make sure she doesn't get hurt."

* * *

**Vail's Lair - Same time**

Cyrus Vail sat in his throne, examining himself in the mirror for the hundredth time since he'd banished Angel and his comrades to the not so far future. He'd had far better hosts, strong, towering forms with which he could intimidate even the most hardened man or demon. Yet there was still a certain deadly charm in this man's appearance.

And the human had not been completely without power. There was some dormant demon blood in him, passed on from centuries old ancestors; Vail was able to enhance it, to bring it to the surface, increasing his own magical abilities and adding to his strength.

It was amazing how these humans fought so adamantly against demons, when more than half of them owed their existence to his kind. Back in the time before man worshiped the stars and sun, they'd worshiped him and his brethren. Ones like Illyria, and Zothrace, they'd been gods, and it hadn't been uncommon for his kind to sample the delights of the human stock, occasionally causing a half-breed to spawn.

Sometimes they were executed, because of malformations or not being worthy of their inherited blood rite. But many had also been made soldiers, strong enough to defend their overlords, but not enough to overthrow them. Once this was all done, their would be no use for humans, or half breeds, only the strong would survive the cleansing.

Running into the room, one of his servants bowed his head and addressed him.

"My lord, the slayers and military have arrived, they are engaging our forces."

Vail tossed the hand held mirror into the fire, the sound of it breaking reverberating in the small study.

"How many are there?"

"Roughly one hundred and fifty slayers My lord, along with several mystics and a few thousand soldiers."

"And how many demons?"

"A few hundred half breeds, and several thousand vampires. Should I dispatch the forces that have started arriving through the portals?"

Vail waved his hand, standing up he went to the window and glanced off into the distance.

"No, those are not out forces, they are_ his_. We must battle them using the lesser demons we have at hand. At least until it is time for the ritual."

"Yes my lord, there is one other thing."

Vail went to the cabinet, pulling out a very expensive looking bottle of liquor.

"Speak."

"There is also a young sorceress with them. The one who performed the spell to imbue the slayers with their power."

Vail's hand shivered slightly, downing the glass and tossing it into the fire as well.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes my lord, she is assisting the slayers from the sky."

"I must deal with her personally then."

"Is that wise sir, you've only just acquired your new form."

Cyrus Vail glared at the minion, waving his hand, and causing it's head to explode instantaneously. Dramatically he strolled out onto the balcony, with the smallest push he flew into the air, soaring towards the center of Los Angeles.

It was time to show these mortals what an old one was truly capable of.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the original characters, Joss and Mutant Enemy are the lucky ones.**

**Summary: Angel and his group took out the Thorn, but they opened up a whole new can of worms.**

**Pairings: Spuffy, Fresley, D/OC. Others might present themselves.**

**Warning: There will be cursing, violence and a smidgen of sex in this story.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: She gets by with a little help from her friends**

**Los Angeles - Sunset Strip**** - Seven weeks ago**

"Excuse me, could you direct me to the Krispy Kreme?"

The vampire snarled, having been sneaked up on by a young redheaded girl while he was chasing a petite raven haired slayer. In her hand, a wooden stake rested on her palm, pointed at his chest.

"You're no Slayer!"

Willow blinked, causing the stake to fly into his heart.

"Nope sorry, but I am a lesbian slash witch if that helps."

He disintegrated, and the goddess held out her hand, the stake flying into it. The slayer being chased stepped out of the alley and waved to her.

"Thanks Miss Rosenberg!"

Willow blushed twisting her hips while digging her foot into the ground.

"No biggie, all stakes are is really big pencils."

The girl looked at her with a mix of admiration and awestruck confusion. Willow shook her head and lifted into the air, ready to help Buffy and Faith.

"Grab your team and move towards Grauman's theater, all other squads are converging on that area."

The girl straightened, bringing her hand to her temple and saluting.

"Yes Ma'am!"

Without bothering to reply, Willow soared off towards the landmark theater, mentally she called out to the military commander.

_'Riley, how are the girls?'_

It took a moment, but he replied.

_'Good, all but two squads are secure. Those that are have started moving towards Graumans'_

Despite herself, Willow frowned, in the periphery of her senses, it seemed as if a tidal wave was washing over the area.

_'Okay, double time it Riley, things are about to get even worse.'_

_'I don't see how things could get a..'_

Willow cut in, her voice completely serious.

_'So help me if you finish that sentence I'll turn you into a newt.'_

After a few seconds his nervous voice replied.

_'Yes ma'am'_

"Why does everyone keep calling me ma'am?"

With no one around she got no response; she hovered in mid flight, concentrating on Andrew.

_'Andrew, tell the coven that we need their assistance.'_

A loud shrieking noise filled Willows mind, almost causing her to drop from the sky.

_'Stop yelling!'_

Andrew's squeaky voice stopped.

_'Sorry O she of the magics, still not use to the whole mind-meld thing, what should I tell them is up?'_

Willow smiled as she resumed her course.

_'Tell them we need to shed some light.'  
_

_

* * *

_

**Los Angeles - Several blocks from Graumans theater  
**

Slayers really are dramatic, needing to make everything some big show. Dawn was jogging straight down the middle of the road towards her sister and the legion of doom.

Her "bodyguards" were flanking her on both sides, bending and weaving through crashed cars and rubble, which in the long run, was actually slowing her rate of travel. Maybe it was the one to three year expiration date that came with their calling, what with all the big dramatic shows and gestures.

"Guys could we hurry this up and get to the damn fight!"

Both slayers stopped, turning to glare daggers at her. Just as she was about to ask why they were being so bitchy, a growl came from the alley to her left. A plethora of demons came rushing out, ready to tear her to pieces. Both slayers jumped in front of her, taking on the brunt of the wave.

As her first enemy swung, Dawn's only semi-coherent thought was

_'Oh crap, Buffy's gonna kill me if I die.'  
_

_

* * *

_

**Los Angeles - Graumans Chinese theater  
**

"Isn't this usually the part where they either retreat or run out of fighters?"

Buffy joked to Faith, trying to occupy herself with the now, as opposed to the future. She wasn't scared; not of death anyways, been there, done that. Her fear was that with so many demons running around, Spike would surely be out here getting in a little rough and tumble. The only thing that would stop him from fighting would be incapacitation, like when she dropped the organ on him; or death.

And even if he was incapacitated, he'd still find a way to contact her. So if he wasn't here, and he hadn't sent her any message...he must be dead...Spike was dead...Spike was dead because they killed him...they killed Spike.

Buffy didn't see red so much as make it; with the mantra 'they killed Spike' fueling her blood lust she decimated the enemy like a 9 year old burning up an ant colony with a magnifying glass.

* * *

**Los Angeles - Still several blocks away from Graumans theatre**

Dawn feigned to the left, her attackers moving in stride. Quickly she fell back to the right, dropped down and slashed at the ankles, her sword cutting through muscles and tendons, not digging her blade in enough to get caught in the bone; but enough to drop them. Quickly she stabbed each one in the chest and hacked away at the neck of one vamp.

After all was said and done she'd taken out 5 of the original 30 attacking her and the slayers. Both girls were busy holding their own, and couldn't get to her. But she wasn't scared, she could handle herself. Suddenly a vampire leapt through the store front she had her back braced to; the glass flying over and into her head she ducked, when she righted herself the vamp was already behind her and grabbed her around the neck.

"Lets see if you taste as good as you look."

As it's fangs descended into her neck and the slight sting pierced her fear she cried out.

"I'm not a damn red shirt."

Right as she lifted her foot to crush his instep, something happened. She felt something whiz past her face, at the same time the rapport of a rifle sounded out, and something cold and wet splashed against the side of her head.

The vampires arms fell away and it's body hit the ground. She opened her eyes and looked behind her to see that the fiend had a bullet hole smack dab in the middle of his forehead. With the ringing in her ears she no longer heard the fighting.

Turning around she noticed the fighting had actually stopped as the demons and her slayer pals regard a small group standing on a roof across the street. Her savior stands with one foot up on the ledge, and the rifle used to save her life propped against his shoulder. Peering out over the group below he bellowed.

"Eh you guys!"

Dawn's memory flashed with images from a 80's flick involving Pirates, Josh Brolin (Yummie), and some guy named Sloth. Apparently no one else got the reference as they all looked at him unamused. She's barely able to make it out as he mutters under his breath.

"No one appreciates my sense of humor."

He signals to two of his group, who Dawn notices are a pair of twins, one boy one girl; probably about 12 years old. They nod their heads and he proceeds to leap off the building, even three stories high it looks brazen, and completely stupid for anyone not equipped with super strength or agility. At the last second before he touches the ground, his rate of descent halts and he glides to the earth. The twins above holding their hands with their eyes closed, having helped him down.

As the others follow the same way he smiles and unsheathes a bad ass looking machete.

"Not big Corey fans? Well that's your last mistake."

Again the demons don't even bother to flinch, the largest one attempting to bum rush the leader; he turns and runs, much to Dawn's surprise, only to jump off the wall when he reaches it, coming down in front of the mammoth he swings his machete, cleaving off the side of the demons head.

His backup jumps into action laying waste to the demons, with their support, the rest of the enemy is expelled in a few minutes. He strolls up as she puts her fingers to the wound in her neck, drawing them back they are only lightly stained red.

"Sorry about that, I was waiting for a good shot."

Dawn looks up, ready to chastise him for being so careless, when she gets her first good look at him.

In his early twenties, he is stocky, unshaven and barely 5'10. His frame is not one of towering muscles, but firm solidarity. His face is not built of marble, circles seem almost etched out under his eyes, and his hair is medium length and auburn. A light knife scar adorns his right cheek. Finally his eyes, they do not sparkle, they seem cold and welcoming at the same time. Bluish gray like a thunderstorm they tell her everything she needs to know about him.

This man is a tortured soul, one who would rather spend his days drinking his life away yet still finds some worth in the world that he is compelled to stand and fight for his fellow man, even if they too seem to be monsters themselves. Like Xander he hides behind jokes so no one sees the inner pain dwelling beneath the surface. How she knows this is beyond her grasp, but one thing is crystal clear.

He is a complete and totally utter disaster waiting to happen, and she might already have fallen for him.

"Are you half fish, or are you practicing for a Pixar movie?"

With his voice the haze is broken, and she finds her lips have been opening and closing this entire time. All thoughts of tortured souls and thunderstorms fly out the window as the Summers temper comes rushing to meet his barb.

"No, I just couldn't think of a word that describes how much of a psycho you are?"

A smile comes to his lips, even his eyes brighten as he contemplates her volley.

"Psycho huh? You mean how I took out your blood donee over there, or saved you and your girlfriends, or possibly reintroduced Corey Feldman to the public at large?"

Dawn found herself beat, unable to give a comeback as ludacris, worry for Buffy overriding her already strong attraction to this man.

"I don't have time for this, my sister is in trouble."

She stalked off, done with him and his sad puppy that's been kicked look, he wasn't even that handsome; there were plenty of guys better looking than him, George Clooney...okay, so at least to her next to George he was just about the hottest thing besides the sun.

A hand entangled itself into hers, and she turned indignant and venomous, to find he showed no mirth, only sincerity.

"How about me and my friends make sure you get there safe?"

Dawn wasn't prepared to let it go though.

"I don't need a security force, okay."

She tried to pull away, but his hand stayed where it was, using no force, but simply not budging. She looked into his eyes, finding herself pulled into them.

"I couldn't very well tell my mother I let you walk through all this madness without a chaperon, she'd probably kill me. So you'd actually be the one doing me the favor, what do you say?"

Yeah, she was gonna fall hard.

_**A/N: More updates over the next week. Read and Review please; feedback increases inspiration.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the original characters, Joss and Mutant Enemy are the lucky ones.**

**Summary: Angel and his group took out the Thorn, but they opened up a whole new can of worms.**

**Pairings: Spuffy, Fresley, D/OC. Others might present themselves.**

**Warning: There will be cursing, violence and a smidgen of sex in this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Where has my good man gone?**

**Graumans Chinese theater - Seven weeks ago**

The slayers couldn't believe what they were seeing, Buffy was flying through the crowd, slicing and dicing any and all demons within range. She wasn't even blocking blows, simply wasn't there when they landed, causing some of the beasts to kill their own. At that moment, her form embodied exactly what a slayer was. Inside though, she could not have been any weaker.

_'Why does every man I love leave me?'_

Her subconscious answered chastisingly.

_'Too little too late sister.'_

And just like that the fight leaves her, it's not the demons fault Spike is dead, sure they might have been the ones to kill him. But she's the reason he didn't believe what she told him. One declaration of love couldn't undo the time of mental and sometimes physical abuse she'd put him through. In the end, she'd done to Spike what all other men before him had done to her.

Broken her ability to trust, to put faith in someone. Because it always came back to bite you in the ass. And now she'd never know if Spike would be the one who would have stayed, because misery loves company.

Faith notices Buffy has fallen out of sight, causing her and the girls to pick back up their share of the fighting. She'd put a bad hurt on a lot of the bastards, there was only a few hundred left in all. And soldier boy and the rest of their girls were on the way.

They might just have a chance at winning this one. Lightning flashed illuminating the sky and everything in it. Off in the distance she saw what looked like a swarm of bats. When the lightning came again she realized what she was seeing.

Dragons, lots and lots of dragons.

* * *

**Several blocks away - Same time**

Dawn was walking at the back of the group with their leader. He was smoking a cigarette and humming to himself. She couldn't quite place the song, but it sounded like something her mom had made her listen to.

"What is that your singing?"

He stopped humming and flicked the butt into a broken store front.

He cleared his throat dramatically and started belting out the diddy.

"Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods, where's a street wise Hercules to fight the rising odds, isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed, late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need, I need a hero!"

At the last line he fell to his knees and raised his arm into the air, everyone in the group save Dawn burst out into laughter.

She grabbed his arm and unsuccessfully tried to drag him up, he jumped up of his own accord and bowed to the group as a whole. They applauded lightly before resuming their trek.

Dawn pulled him close and whispered into his ear.

"Isn't it a little risky to burst out into song when we just got ambushed?"

He smirked, back-peddling to catch up with the group, keeping his voice low he replied matter of factly.

"If I recall correctly it was your team that got sideswiped, not mine."

He turned around and fell into step with the rest of them. She quickly caught up and shot back demeaningly.

"Well what good did acting a like a total dork do?"

He shook his head, pointing to the backs of her girls and his own team.

"First of all, two minutes ago all they were thinking about was that they had nearly gotten killed, and are about to throw them selves into an even worse fight where the odds are a hundred times worse. Now they're thinking about how silly that cute guy at the back is. Secondly, the pip squeaks are keeping a constant watch of anything happening within a six block radius using their little mindmeld thing. And lastly, I felt the song held merit in this instance since I so saved your ass back there, making me your hero."

There was never a more proud shit eating grin than the one adorning his face at that moment.

"Someone's a little full of them selves."

He lifted his eyebrows questioningly.

"Are you saying I didn't get you guys out of a pickle back there?"

Dawn smiled innocently.

"No, I was referring to you being the cute guy at the back of the group."

He stopped in his tracks, grabbing at his chest, and falling to his knees, his eyes rolled back comically and he fell to the ground, his eyes closed.

The group looked back giggling, but they didn't stop walking. Dawn kicked him lightly in the ribs and bent down to roll him onto his back.

"I really don't have time for this, could you please get up?"

With his eyes still closed he said poutingly.

"Not until you admit I'm cute."

Dawn huffed and stepped back.

"What does it matter?

He opened his eyes and lifted his head.

"Maybe I like you thinking I'm cute?"

She blushed, keeping her face even and started walking towards her sister again.

He got up and darted past her, on his way to the front of the group.

"That color looks good on you."

He smiled seductively and she couldn't decide what she'd like to do more, kiss him or kick him right between the legs. She moved to the front of the line and spoke to him politely, trying to forget their little exchange.

"So why were we at the back anyways, shouldn't the leader be up at the front?"

"Not exactly, if you are gonna get attacked it'll most likely be from the back, and who said I was the leader?"

"But I thought that..."

She didn't get to finish though because the little boy and girl spoke at the same time, their voices melding and forming a harmonic melody.

"Were almost there."

The "non-leader", who's name she hadn't quite gotten yet; stopped and looked at the both of them.

"You shrimps feel something?"

Dawn grabbed his arm and pointed a ways off in the distance.

He looked in the direction she pointed, seeing nothing but clouds and lightning, when one strike lit up a particular section of sky. The sight took any quick jokes right out of his head.

Dragons, lots and lots of fucking dragons.

* * *

**Graumans Chinese theater - Same time**

She didn't know how long she stayed like that, crying silently, she knew she should get up and fight, but something felt broken, almost like when Dawn was taken. It all felt unreal, even when she'd been forced to send Angel to hell, she'd burdened the pain, knowing it had been for the greater good. But there was no greater good than having Spike by her side. And now he was..now he was gone forev..

"Somebody die pet?"

Her throat seized and her eyes slammed shut, not daring to believe it was possible.

_'Please god don't let this be a dream.'_

She opened her eyes and turned around, the tears not drying up. Spike stood there, slightly worse for wear, but still wearing that cocky smile.

"Spike?"

He tilted his head and raised his hand, moving it towards her face, she panicked, fearing his hand would pass through her and it would be the first, taunting her over losing him again. When his hand was an inch away she wanted to grab it and squeeze, to prove he was really here with her, but the thought of feeling nothing but the cold air made her want to throw up.

He moved the last inch and put his hand to her face, a jolt of something stunning her. Her legs almost gave out and she put her hand on his arm to steady herself. The muscles under his jacket were just like she remembered, lithe and deadly. She gave out a hysterical giggle, joy blinding her to everything around her, like the fact that he didn't smell the same, or that she hadn't felt a vampires presence before he appeared, or that his eyes didn't hold the love he'd always worn so openly. When she heard Dawns shout, it barely fazed her.

Her head turned to the side, and she saw Dawn running toward her along with some guy. Dawn looked terrified, maybe because she couldn't believe Spike was back. When she saw the man running with her sister unsheathe his machete, she looked around for any enemies in sight, but all she saw was Spike's smiling face.

That face she'd dreamed about almost every night since he'd died and left her all alone. Suddenly he wasn't smiling, but grinning sadistically. In an instant there was a dagger in his hand and it was coming straight towards her heart. With everything that had happened, she couldn't move fast enough to block the blow.

Right before the blade pierced her skin a bolt of lightning struck him straight in the chest, blasting them both yards away from each other. There was a ringing in her ears and her skin felt like it had been rubbed against a warm rug, the static aftershocks of the electricity setting her nerves on fire, she raised her head and looked to where Spike had fallen, only Spike wasn't there; Wesley was. She looked to where the lightning had come from and gasped.

Willow was floating above the roof tops, lightning crackling from her finger tips, her hair wasn't white and it wasnt balck, it wasnt even gray; it was an ever shifting kaleidoscope of the two; and when she spoke, the heavens shook.

"Stay the hell away from my friend!"

Vail got up off the ground and dusted himself off, looking down appraisingly at his form. Suddenly his arm shot out and a blast of energy shot Willow straight dab in the chest. The blast flung her into the sky, like a bullet she flew into one of the downtown sky scrapers, Vail jumped up into the air, darting towards her at a break neck speed. His voice boomed out, overshadowing the thunder.

"Make me!"

Dawn rushed to Buffy's side, helping her up on her feet.

"What the hell was that Buffy?"

The slayer shook her head, stumbling over her words.

"I..I don't know."

Several of the demons, drawn by the fireworks, set their eyes on the group of three. As they made their way over Dawn grabbed a discarded sword and hefted it.

"What should we do Buffy?"

But her sister was drained; she couldn't cope with all the emotions going on inside of her.

"I don't know Dawnie."

Dawn looked at her worried and panicked.

"Buffy, snap out of it!"

Buffy looked at her sister and choked on the words as she spoke them.

"He was Spike."

She broke down, the scythe falling useless at her side just as the small group of demons came upon them, the man who Dawn still hadn't gotten the name of whistled for his men to come back them up as Dawn grabbed her sister and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Buffy, but I need you to be strong, I know your tired and it hurts, but we have to stop them."

"Why did he have to die Dawn?"

Her sister hugged her, cooing into her hair.

"So we could live Buffy."

The demon fighters came up giving their leader relief from keeping the demons at bay. Having overheard what they were saying, he kneeled down and looked the slayer straight in the eye.

"Buffy right?"

She looked feral, halfway between breaking down and halfway from tearing everything apart .

"Yeah."

"I can see your having a hard time right now, so I'll be succinct and to the point, if this guy, Spike, was here right now, what would he tell you to do?"

Buffy's eyes shined, a small smile coming to her lips.

"To kill as many of the buggers as I could."

He smiled, standing and holding out his hand.

"Then let's dance."

The demons found a small hole in the group of demon fighters, charging into it they were met by a slightly less pissed off slayer and her kid sister, followed closely by said kid sister's recent crush/object of hatred. The small band of demons didn't have time to crap themselves before their bodies were spilled open all over the ground. She didn't care about the battle, the fate of the world seemed very small right now. If Spike was gone, she would honor his memory the only way she could think of. By fighting, slaying, making the world a better place; so other people could be happy. Other women could marry, have children and spend the rest of their lives happy and safe.

But she would continue to be alone, because before when she'd lost someone, they took a piece of her with them, one she could never get back. But this time it was her that was left with a piece, a small reminder of Spike's love for her. And that was enough to last her as long as she lived. Which, considering the line of work she was in, might be tomorrow or never, if her friends did any more spells to bring her back.

_"Buffy, are you there?"_

Not pausing from splitting a vampire in two she concentrated on the voice in her head.

_"What's up Andrew?"_

_"You need to make a hole for the witches to teleport."_

Keeping her eye on Dawn, she started towards a snake like demon giving some of her girls a hard time.

_"What are they planning?"_

_"Willow said we needed to see about giving the vamps some time to tan."_

Buffy smiled, a dangerous glint in her eye.

_"One hole, coming up."_

_"The witches say they need something to center onto, so Willow should be in the center of the circle so they can focus on her."_

Buffy jumped over the demons in her way, landing beside the serpent. She grabbed his small tail and swung him like a club, knocking over demons and vamps, finally she smacked him into the side of a telephone pole, splintering the wood and crushing the demon's insides. The pole fell over, taking out a brick wall and showering them with mortar dust.

_"Willow's busy right now, can't they lock onto me?"_

Nothing happened for a few moments, when a woman's voice came into her head.

_"Buffy, this is Clara, from the coven. With all the dark magic and demons there, even your power doesn't stand out enough. It has to be someone who can anchor the tele-portation spell."_

_"I'll see what I can do."_

_"Hurry Buffy, there's not much time."_

_"Preaching to the choir sister."_

_

* * *

_

**Several hundred yards away - Office building**

What once had been the thirty-fourth floor of a record company office was now the site of a crash landing. A hole the size of a mac truck now gaping in it's side. Debris covered the floor and rubble fell from the roof. A rubble pile shifted slightly, then again. Suddenly a hand shot out, electricity sparking out from it. The pile blew away as Willow stood, shaking off the dust and clearing her eyes.

Surveying the scene, she reached out with her mind and tried to find whatever it was wearing Wesley's body. The witch whirled as applause sounded from outside. She walked to the edge of the hole looking up.

Vail hovered several feet away, clapping and smiling vigorously.

"I must say Ms. Rosenberg, I was sure that would take you out of this game for good."

Willow balled her hands into fists, flashes of energy blazing from her hands.

"Who are you, and what have you done to Wesley?"

Vail lowered, bringing himself even with the redhead.

"My most recent moniker is the name Cyrus Vail, I'm afraid you could not pronounce my original name. And as to what I've done to the watcher, I have simply borrowed what he was no longer using."

Willow grit her teeth, ready to send him back to whatever hell dimension spawned him.

"So your the one behind the apocalypse, pulling the strings?"

Vail laughed heartily, shaking his head.

"No child, I am the string, the facilitator for the planner of this master piece you call doomsday."

"The senior partners?"

Vail gazed at her dipping his head and rolling his tongue.

"No, not the senior partners, their first client. The one who turned them from simple demons into the overseers of all evil in the universe."

Willow grew pale, realization coming to her eyes.

"The first evil."

Vail sighed, bored with the exchange.

"No wonder you humans won't win, you can't even think out of your own experiences."

With that, Vail unleashed a stream of energy, colliding with the structure and knocking Willow off her feet. Stopping the exchange he summoned all of his strength and directed it at the base of the building. The windows shattered and the walls caved, the building tilted to the side somewhat before crumbling in on itself, the redheaded goddess still inside.

Vail looked towards the battle, clicking his teeth.

"Now where was that slayer."

Right as he started towards the theater a large piece of rubble crashed into him; knocking him off course, he righted himself and looked down.

Willow stood on top of the wreckage, bloodied and bruised, she cracked her neck and sailed up towards him.

"Time to cut the string."

**A/N: I know, how in the hell can the battle be lasting this long, well, this one needs to be good, because after this were gonna be digging right into the angsty fluffiness which is Btvs. Read and Review if you like, it will increase productivity.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the original characters, Joss and Mutant Enemy are the lucky ones.**

**Summary: Angel and his group took out the Thorn, but they opened up a whole new can of worms.**

**Pairings: Spuffy, Fresley, D/OC. Others might present themselves.**

**Warning: There will be cursing, violence and a smidgen of sex in this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: The Zeppo Solo  
**

**England - Same time**

"So, to close, vampires, werewolves, witches and demons really do exist. And your daughter is one of many girls chosen to fight them."

There were really only two possible reactions to this admission, blind outrage or serene acceptance; and acceptance was few and far between.

Emily Went, the young woman he had come to see, was flanked on either side by her parents, Chad and Emma; Mr. Went was the first one to speak.

"Mr. Harris, while we believe in people having the right to practice whatever religious beliefs they wish, we can't in good conscience send our daughter with you."

Of course there was the odd person who believed he was a recruiter for a cult trying to impregnate young women, not that he blamed them. Having a one-eyed man show up on your doorstep asking for your daughter to come and fight the forces of evil sounded like something off some sci-fi show.

"Mr. Went, I can assure you I am not a cult member; if you'll allow me, I can prove to you that what I'm saying is true."

The man seemed somewhat nervous, as if he feared saying no would cause Xander to wig out and try something. This one was pretty much wrapped up, no sense in dragging it out.

"But if you'd rather I left, I'll understand."

Mr. Went perked up at this, glad to have this nut ball out of his home.

"I think that would be for the best, yes, thank you Mr. Harris."

The carpenter/watcher stood up nodding to the ladies and accepting Mr. Wents hand in a firm shake. As the father opened the door for him, Xander pulled a business card out of his pocket and handed it to him.

"I know this all sounds insane, which doesn't make me sound any less ludicrous for coming here and telling you. But if something should happen that couldn't be explained, say, your daughter should accidentally rip a door off the hinges, or get in a fistfight and end up putting someone in the hospital. Call this number, and we'll help your daughter use her gifts."

The middle-aged man bowed his head somewhat, proof that something along these lines had already happened.

Xander started down the steps, cursing Giles for putting him on the slayer pep squad, when Chad grabbed his shoulder. Xander turned and questioned the other man with his eye.

"Will you be in town for the rest of the evening Mr. Harris?"

Pretty much every kid that had come after Sunnydale's collapse had joined this way, there was no better proof of the supernatural than your teenage daughter bench pressing your mid-size sedan.

"Yes sir, I'm staying at the bed and breakfast just outside of town."

"We need a few hours to discuss this, but If you can prove that you have no ill intentions regarding my daughters "abilities", then perhaps we might let her go to your school."

"Then I'll be expecting your call, have a good day."

Again he shook his hand, this time grasping his shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Just remember, even if she trains, it's still her choice what she does with it."

As he walked to his rental he couldn't help but feel like Professor Xavier, granting special youngsters the ability to learn to use their powers. Although in the scheme of things, he fit the cyclops character. Giles was the cool older guy with the ultra wise sayings. At that moment his phone rang, pulling it out he looked at the caller id. Well speak of the devil, there was the g-man right now; flicking it open he greeted his father figure/boss.

"What's up professo..I mean Giles?"

For a second he said nothing, than the head of the new watchers council spoke slowly and crisply.

"Xander, if you ever compare me to a balding man confined to a wheelchair again I'll wash out your eye socket with turpentine."

"Bu.."

"And before you ask I have spent quite a bit of time confined to a research table with Andrew as my assistant. Now, how goes it."

"I feel like Willy Wonka holding out golden tickets, except instead of a lifetime supply of chocolate I'm offering a death sentence."

"Yes well, we agreed that we must give the girls the right to choose their own path. Although with some of them I do wish you would just clobber them over the head with a pan and drag them kicking and screaming."

"Woah G-man, someone spit in your Earl Gray?"

"No, I'm sorry, but my meeting with the president did not go as I would have liked."

"Hate to say I told you so, but even with one eye I could see that guy wasn't going to be cooperative."

"No, on the contrary, he's going to implement all the measures I laid out."

Xander's eye nearly bulged out of the socket, doubting the old guys ability to reason with Head (up his you know what) of State.

"How'd you manage that one?"

A long sigh came over the line and he could have sworn he heard Giles polishing his glasses.

"Quite simple actually, I put him under a mind control spell."

Giles heard Xander mutter something quite profane, and than the sound of squealing tires and the phone dropping.

"Xander are you alright...Xander?"

After a second or two the phone was picked back up and Xander cleared his throat.

"Sorry Giles, I thought I heard you say that you put the leader of the free world under your control."

"Well at least we know your hearing is working fine than."

"Giles are you insane, they could probably lock you up for life for that."

"Yes, I'm sure they could do much worse actually, but desperate times call for us to get off our respective arses and do whatever it takes to make sure that the human race comes out of this relatively safe. Just make sure to watch the news tonight."

**AN: I'm gonna edit the first chapters and work out some stuff I didn't like so much. Hopefully I'll find the time to actually finish this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**06/25/10**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the original characters, Joss and Mutant Enemy are the lucky ones.**

**Summary: Angel and his group took out the Thorn, but they opened up a whole new can of worms.**

**Pairings: Spuffy, Fresley, D/OC. Others might present themselves.**

**Warning: There will be cursing, violence and a smidgen of sex in this story.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: The record skipped but it's still the same song**

**Hospital - Present**

Angel took a second to look at the office that Nina inhabited. She had clearly made it her own; a few pictures of her sister and niece were situated behind her on a shelf. Paintings and other works of art on display. All in all he'd have to say the place looked quite homey.

"So, are we gonna chat now or are you still trying to think up an excuse for where you've been?"

Angel hadn't been avoiding her; so much as he'd been trying look at everything but her. Technically they were a couple; but he was out of his element at the moment. The last time he'd seen her had been when he handed her those plane tickets and asked her to leave town.

"Listen Nina, there's a perfectly good excu...reason why I haven't contacted you."

"Okay Angel, I'm all ears; what was so damn important that you couldn't let anyone know you were alive?"

Angel stopped and started once or twice; unsure of how to go about explaining the last day's events.

"My team and I; we decided to go up against the senior partners, the demons who control Wolfram & Hart. We managed to kill a group they use to control events here on earth. At least we thought we did; turns out one of them managed to possess Wesley's body and opened a portal to the future. We got sucked in and that's how we ended up here; for me it's only been a few days since I saw you last."

Nina regarded him warily, she attempted to keep herself calm though he could see the tension seething under the surface.

"Well, that sounds pretty dire; how about I tell you what the last two months have been like here on earth."

* * *

**Grauman's Chinese Theater - Seven weeks ago**

Dawn felt relieved to have Buffy back on her feet, after the quick pep talk from "he who hasn't introduced himself". He had conveniently run off to help some of his crew who were taking on something that resembled Clem when he did his scary face. Her sister had settled into a nice balance between killing the demons, but not eviscerating them gleefully. Who knew after all the time she spent trying to keep Spike out; he'd worm himself in deeper than any of her previous boyfriends. Dawn would never look at Spike the same way after what he did to Buffy. But she wished he could be there for her, for both of them really

Buffy came streaking by and cleaved the head off a particular nasty looking black skinned demon. The creature barely had time to reach up and feel the space where it's face had been a second earlier; before Buffy swung her scythe the other way and split him at the waist.

"Are you okay?" Buffy gave the scythe a little shake to dislodge some of the gore collected on it as she blew a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"Yeah, I guess; shouldn't Wilow be doing something all wiccay right now?"

"I haven't seen her since..since she took on whatever's in Wesley."

"You don't think...?"

"No, if she was that thing would have made it's way back here."

Something keened at that, a sound not unlike a jetliner preparing to land. Buffy looked around, seeing nothing but the demons her slayer sisters were battling. She turned towards a screeching sound to her left, just as a dragon burst through a billboard displaying an insurance companies great service.

Before she realized what she was doing she grabbed Dawn's hand and started running in the opposite direction. This thing was twice the size of the one Spike had slain in her vision; and it had friends on the way.

* * *

**Few hundred feet above - Same time**

Willow hadn't seen a whole lot of action in the past year; mostly focused on finding ways of snapping Buffy out of her coma. But she had taken on a dark wizard living in an old burnt out castle in Budapest. That fight had lasted over an hour; only because the mage kept chanting a healing spell, even as they were fighting. She finally got so tired of hearing it that she sucked all the oxygen out of the room; making it impossible to speak, after that it had been easy to dispatch her enemy.

The fact that she had only been fighting the demon in Wesley for going on twenty minutes didn't change the hopeless feeling that had started to settle in. No matter what she threw at this thing it barely left a scratch; she was not the least bit comforted by the fact that so far it hadn't been able to break through any of her more powerful protection spells.

"Why Miss Rosenberg, starting to regret not becoming a veterinarian?"

"Oh, I see L.A. demons aren't very hip on the punning."

Vail snickered as he shot his hand out; using his power to grab a hold of her telekinetically he tossed Willow as hard as he could towards the earth. Following her he allowed his senses to extend out; in the next few minutes the dragons would arrive and put an end to their slayer problems all together. He grinned as he saw Willow crash into a gas station; her momentum causing her to burst out the front of the store and skid to a halt right before the gas pumps.

Vail came to a stop several yards away as Willow got to her feet, wiping blood off her lip she allowed the dark magic to grab hold, as she started towards him Vail gave a joyless laugh.

"It's such a shame, this is usually done at the stake."

With that he threw a fireball straight over the witches head. Willow didn't have time to react as the pumps ruptured and the underlying reservoir exploded. Vail himself was thrown back only a few feet, looking through the wreckage he saw no sign whatsoever of the redhead. Smirking he turned and headed back towards Buffy Summers. He wasn't allowed to dispose of the slayer per his agreement with _him_. But that didn't mean he couldn't settle for causing her some much deserved anguish.

* * *

**Hospital - Present**

Angel stood by the window as he looked at what was left of the downtown skyline. If he had any doubts about how long they had been gone; he certainly didn't now. It resembled a wasteland, how could he have let this happen, and how did it get this bad?

"So Buffy showed up and took on the senior partners forces?" He felt guilty knowing she had got dragged into this.

"Yeah, but no one called her Buffy, we were told to refer to her as General Summers."

"So what's happened, I would have thought she'd have this place all cleaned up by now."

"I don't know all the details, but apparently she managed to hold them off pretty well that first night."

"Okay, what's with you Nina; why do you keep referring to her in the past tense?"

Angel got a sick feeling in his stomach as he stared at Nina, looking for any clue; hoping she would give something away before he heard _that_ news again.

"I'm sorry Angel, but that night that the slayers entered L.A., Buffy Summers died."

* * *

**Hospital emergency room - Same time**

She could still feel it under the surface; trying to claw it's way back out. How she was able to hold back the will of a god she didn't care. All that mattered were the two men on either side of her. Gunn still wasn't moving, although the healer said that was to be expected. Her former love had been on the other side of death's door. They had been forced to put a binding spell on him, keeping his spirit bound to his body until the healing potions could do their work. Knowing that he would be okay she turned her attention to Spike.

He looked naked without his duster, more so with the bandages and splints the healers had put on him after setting his breaks. One of the healers came up and held a hand over his chest, closing his eyes and chanting something she didn't recognize.

"Is he okay?"

The shaman or whatever he was looked at her thoughtfully.

"Do you know this vampire well?"

Fred smiled as she remembered what a change Spike had brought to their team, allowing her to see Angel in a big brother capacity; Spike had of course threatened to kill her and violate her corpse when she'd said that. Funny how only he could make that sound semi-sweet.

"Yes, he's a friend of mine."

"How old is he?"

She looked dumbstruck as she considered the question.

"Why is that importa...?"

The man interrupted her he held his palms out facing her.

"I meant no disrespect, it is just that he seems to be only a century old at best, yet his body is already healing at an impressive rate. Even with our assistance it should have been hours before we noticed a change."

Winifred Burkle smiled that Texas smile that everyone associated with only her.

"Spike's just a two of a kind kind of guy."

The mystic gave her a slight puzzled stare as he went about doing his work.

"You love him don't you."

In her mind she sees a man, so sweet when she first met him; a bookworm like her. She thought that man had been lost after Connor was taken. But she found him again, and for a few precious moments; she had gotten to love him like he deserved. A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked up to the heavens, her voice breaking as she answered.

"I love all my boys."

* * *

**Grauman's Chinese Theatre - Seven weeks ago**

_'You know, if he were here he'd probably be too busy giving me googly eyes to even do anything about the dragon.'_

_'So..at least then he'd be here.'_

_'Yeah, but then you might feel compelled to kiss him, and the smacking might get the dragon's attention.'_

_'Why am I having an argument with myself when there's a dragon not ten feet away?'_

_'Oh, because you still haven't thought of a plan to slay said dragon.'_

_'Yes I have, it's just not fleshed out yet.'_

_'Hello, so not buying that, or the biding my time excuse. We both know what's going on in this cute little head of ours. We're wondering whether or not he died thinking of us.'_

_'Shut up!'_

"Buffy, what are we gonna do?"

After ducking down the alley, Buffy had led Dawn to the only hiding spot she saw, a dumpster situated between a burning barrel and some cardboard box someone had called home. She had barely had time to throw Dawn and herself in before the thing had come roaring past. Now it just sniffed the air as it searched for them. For the last few minutes Buffy had struggled to think of a plan that didn't end with her and Dawnie roasting to a crisp.

"I just need another minute to think, we have to find some way to distract this thing, if I can get close enough with the scythe than maybe I can..."

Buffy didn't get to finish formulating her plan though as an explosion rocked the dumpster, knocking it over and spilling the girls out onto the ground. Buffy jumped to her feet, immediately her nose was assailed by the smell of burning dragon meat. She looked back toward the mouth of the alley where a tank sat. The top hatch popped up and Riley poked his head out, grinning like any guy who got to ride in a tank.

"See, I have cool toys too."

* * *

**Nowhere**

_'Okay, 'das weird.'_

Spike knew there was no way this could be real, because Sunnydale had been a sinkhole for a year now. Still that didn't change the fact that he was standing in the bottom of his old crypt holding a bouquet of red roses. He looked around, trying to suss out what the hell was going on. Gone was the aftermath of soldier boys intrusion, so it looked exactly like it had when him and Buffy were...

_'What, can't think of a way to describe it? Well, I can; fucking freak-show's wa't it was.'_

"It din't have to be, if I'd realized sooner."

_'You were doomed mate, second she kissed you it was over for the both of you. Only way a relationship with you ends, someone's crying or dead.'_

"Bollocks, could have held back, could have been there for her."

_'If you'd had the soul back then sure, but who's to say the slayer would have looked at you twice with it in you. You put so much stock in the damn thing, but maybe the reason she couldn't love you is because you're just not good enough. Only reason you started shaggin in the first place is because she could imagine you were Angel.'_

"Piss off, don't know her like I do, she saw something in me, even then. Might have meant something if I'd waited; s'my fault it turned out the way it did."

_'Not disputin' that "William", never said it wasn't your fault, jus' said that's the way it was meant to happen. You said once she likes a little monster in her man, maybe s'true she can't stand too much man in her monster. Could be the reason she broke it off wasn't cause you were bad, perhaps you weren't bad enough.'_

"Spike, who are you talking to?"

The roses fell from his grasp and he tuned out the voice in his head, drawing a whiff he suddenly smelled her. Even in a dream he'd never forget that scent, something he'd spend the rest of his days trying to describe.

"Buffy?"

"Yeah, unless you've got another girlfriend I don't know about!"

_'Girlfriend?'_

He immediately moved for the ladder, remembering the roses he'd dropped from his grasp he swept round and snatched them up. He didn't even bother climbing the rungs and jumped up to the top. She was taking off her jacket and throwing it over the back of his chair when she looked at him. Spike had seen just about every face the slayer could make, he'd seen her everything from defiant to mad, taciturn to extremely pissed, sated to needy, broken to mended. A few times he'd even been granted a smile, maybe a wisp of a soulful look when he knew she needed him for more than his body. But the look she bore down on him was scarier than anything he'd ever seen.

The bird looked content.

"Are those for me?"

In all the daydreaming he'd forgotten about the damn flowers. He immediately hid them behind his back, mindful not to hurt them. His lips didn't want to mind his brain so it took him a few seconds to respond.

"I...maybe...no."

Finally he gave up and brought them around holding them out for her.

"I suppose they are luv."

She casually walked over and took them from his grasp, her other hand brushing his arm, causing goosebumps to burst out all over. She brought them to her nose and smelled them, a hint of a smile on her face. She carefully set them down on the sarcophagus and folded her arms. She seemed the slightest bit condescending as she looked at him.

"They're very beautiful Spike."

_'Okay, any second I'm gonna wake up in an extreme amount of pain, so, might as well enjoy perfect dream Buffy.'_

"S'no prob..."

"Are they stolen?"

He guffawed at this, he'd had plenty of dreams about Buffy, most of which saw them unclothed and panting by this point. He didn't know what to make of this very un-sexy dream scape. The dreams where he and Buffy were like this, it usually entailed him being human or some such rot.

"No, why'd you think that?"

Buffy shot him her "Duh your Spike!" look, knew that one by heart now.

"Because you don't have an actual job and your only source of income is kitten poker and looting dead demons."

He thought about this for a second, before he shook his head and nodded the affirmative.

"Yeah, 'das true, but I wouldn't do that to you, have you knowing some poor florist has been deprived of their precious flowers."

"I was just wondering big bad, didn't think you had time to make it out, thought you'd be too busy making plans."

Spike knew he was gonna regret saying it a full five seconds before he did, but that didn't change the fact that he had to say it.

"What plans?"

Buffy gave an indignant huff and punched him lightly in the shoulder, which with her strength still left his arm sore.

"You already said we could spend this anniversary with the gang, so it's too late to back out now."

_'Anniversary?'_

Okay, so maybe if and when he did wake up in pain, he'd make sure and have Lyri whack him on the head so he could come back here. Might as well play along until something ruined it.

"I know pet, but I reckoned we could relax a bit before we head out."

Buffy's eyes perked up at this, strolling around the sarcophagus and running one finger along the edge as she looked him up and down. He loved the way Buffy looked at him like that, the way he felt wanted when she looked at him that way, even if it was for his body.

"I suppose a little relaxing is in order, since I've had such a hard day with classes; and not to mention the whole being assaulted by the undead thing, kind of tires a girl out."

Spike grinned smugly as he sauntered up to her.

"Hopefully not too much pet, wouldn't want someone to do my job for me."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck, her hair smothering him and allowing him to be enveloped by the smell of it. For just once he wanted the lie; he'd accept the world where Buffy was off in Rome snogging with the "Poof 2.0" when he woke up. For right now all he wanted was this reprieve from Angel's crusade. He figured he'd earned it after all the good works he'd done over the past year.

Dream-Buffy kissed him on the side of his head and bent her mouth down low to his ear.

"I love you William."

_'If this is hell, let me stay bloody dead this time.'_

_

* * *

_

**_A/N: I know it's been a while since I've updated, look at the profile page for relevant info. Please do review, I am one of the few writers who loves criticism._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the original characters, Joss and Mutant Enemy are the lucky ones.**

**Summary: Angel and his group took out the Thorn, but they opened up a whole new can of worms.**

**Pairings: Spuffy, Fresley, D/OC. Others might present themselves.**

**Warning: There will be cursing, violence and a smidgen of sex in this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve: Bat out of Hell  
**

**Alleyway - Seven weeks ago**

"Okay, not to look a gift tank in the mouth, but what took you so long?"

To say Buffy was tired would be redundant, for as far back as she could remember things had always been at the breaking point. Before Sunnydale collapsed it seemed the only time she could find rest was when Spike was near. Something about his presence comforted her more than she could vocalize, to him or herself. Even though he wasn't as powerful as her somehow she knew that she could ease up just a little when he was close; because he was looking out for her. The fact that she didn't know his fate made her want to scream and lash out. She hadn't even had time to mourn his death before she had lapsed...make that plummeted into her coma.

"...and I wanted to look at John Wayne's star."

Buffy's attention was brought back to Riley as he attempted to pun.

_'Spike's good at punning...although let's face it; there are so many better uses for that tongue.'_

Riley and Dawn both frowned at Buffy as she turned a bright shade of crimson and had to look away. She turned back briskly and attempted to compose herself. Finally she nodded at the tank and sighed lazily.

"So how many more of those are on the way, because that thing..."

Buffy pointed to the remnants of the dragon Riley had just obliterated.

"...that was probably the runt of the litter."

Riley smiled as he unclasped his walkie-talkie.

"Like I said, I've got cool toys too."

* * *

**Grauman's Chinese Theater - Same Time**

Faith looked to the sky as she braced herself against the brick wall behind her. That last vamp had almost ripped her arm off. It hung limp at her side as she felt around the shoulder, definitely dislocated. Funny how the bastards only seemed to put up a real fight when they were this close to getting their asses handed to 'em. She glanced around to see if any of the girls wouldn't mind giving her a hand. She heard a sound coming from the alleyway to her left; using her good arm she unsheathed her knife and waited. Right as the footsteps neared the mouth of the alley she hesitated. The last time she had attacked on instinct alone it hadn't gone so well. She kept her stance tight and decided to give whatever was coming a fighting chance. As the figure appeared she nearly laughed with relief.

"B, you really are missing out on all the fun."

Buffy looked at Faith and cringed; her second in command had definitely been taking on the brunt of damage for the slayer side in this fight. Without even thinking Buffy grasped Faith's arm and pulled while rotating it. She let go the second it popped back into place with a slight crunch. Most humans would pass out from the pain it caused. Faith merely looked like she'd just spilt hot coffee in her lap.

"Fucking bitch!"

Buffy managed a small smile as she eased Faith down to a sitting position.

"Yeah, well your welcome."

Faith used her good arm to grab her pack of cigarettes out of her coat, feeling inside she pulled out the only one which hadn't been completely crushed.

"So what's up, we just gonna call it a night?"

Faith pulled out her zippo and lit her smoke, nodding upward.

"Cause I think were about to get some party crashers!"

Buffy looked up, seeing the flock of dragons as they descended from the sky. She simply smiled at Faith and crossed her arms.

"I don't think they'll be a problem."

Faith held her smoke in her mouth as she took her hurt arm and laid it in her lap.

"What, you got wings now too, cause I doubt either of us can jump that high."

Buffy turned and nodded to someone down the alley. She pressed her back against the wall and gave a tired smile to faith.

"You're forgetting, My ex happens to be G.I. Joe."

Buffy put her hands over her ears as Riley's voice blared out across the street.

"Slayers, take cover!"

Most of the demons were so startled by the booming voice that they didn't even react when the slayers ran for shelter. As the dragons over head came within fire breathing distance of the theater; another sound in the sky made itself known. The dragon closest to the street reared it's head towards the sound just as the helicopters started firing. At least a dozen Apaches armed with hellfire missiles and 30-millimeter chain guns. There had to be at least fifty or more dragons in the air. Sadly for them they weren't equipped with laser targeting.

The demons on the ground finally snapped out of their stupor and advanced on the slayers in hiding. The girls were forced to leave the respite of the buildings and engage the enemy on the ground. Dodging the occasional burning dragon carcass as they thinned the enemy ranks. Riley came running out of the alley as dragon confetti fell from the sky. He looked to Buffy and questioned her with his eyes.

"What now General?"

"Where's Dawn, tell me you locked her in the tank?"

At that moment Dawn came barreling out of the alley and bumped right into Riley's back.

"Oof, hey watch it you giant."

Riley smiled first at Dawn and then Buffy.

"Are you kidding, I know how Summers women are with vehiciles."

Buffy and Dawn both scowled at the same time right before they cried out in unison.

"Hey!"

"Buffy, seriously, what do we do now?"

Riley gestured to the fighting in the streets and pulled his walkie out of it's holster.

"Whatever you need I got it."

Dawn noticed her new "friend" and his group moving towards them along the side of the building. She moved past Riley and met him halfway. She tried to appear annoyed but somehow her query came out worried at the last second.

"Where have you been?"

"Around, in case you hadn't noticed there's an apocalypse going on!"

Dawn crossed her arms and grinned boastfully.

"Please, I've been through like three of these."

The pest had the nerve to smirk as he sidestepped around her.

"I'm not sure a date with you qualifies, but I'll take your word for it."

As she turned around to continue their exchange Buffy's voice made her presence known.

"Dawn, who is this guy and why are you hanging out with him?"

Dawn started to speak but the young man beat her to it.

"I'm the guy that saved your sister from becoming a big gulp earlier; these are my friends and we're circus folk trying to find the yellow brick road to grandmas house."

Buffy's face turned into a mixture of confusion, humor and audacity.

"Who, what and where?"

Dawn stepped up and met the pain in her ass shoulder to several inches below his shoulder.

"There demon fighters and he's like an ultra-butch Xander."

Buffy shrugged her shoulders and started to speak before "Mega-Xander" turned to Dawn and asked straight faced.

"So you do think I'm cute?"

Buffy snapped her fingers to get everyone's attention; she addressed them all urgently.

"Listen, right now the coven is waiting to teleport in, without Willow here we don't have anyone strong enough magic wise for them to lock onto."

As Dawn's bodyguard signaled to his group to move up, Buffy moved forward and offered him a slight smile.

"You know, I appreciate what you did earlier, but I still haven't gotten your name; and if you're hanging out with my kid sister I think I should know it."

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and gave her an apologetic look.

"Don't have one."

Buffy looked to Dawn, who was just as bewildered as she was.

"What do you mean you don't have one?"

"No-name" simply waved it off and pointed to the young boy and girl as they came to stand next to him.

"It's a long story and halfway through you'll already be snoring, just call me Jack; everyone does. If you need magic done the wonder twins here are up to the task."

Buffy avoided the whole not having a name thing and looked doubtfully at the pre-teens.

"But how can two littl..."

He interrupted and tossed one hand up in a non committed shrug.

"It's some kind of Escape from witch mountain type deal, whenever they make physical contact they're like Jean Grey gone dark phoenix."

Dawn looked at Buffy and smirked knowingly as she mouthed.

_"See, Xander; only man-sized"_

_

* * *

_

**Nowhere**

Spike hadn't allowed himself to fantasize about Buffy the entire time he'd been in L.A.; in reality or his dreams. When he'd been made corporeal his first thought was of course finding Buffy and seeing how much of what happened between them those last few weeks in Sunnydale had been wishful thinking on his part. The fear he'd felt at thinking that Buffy might spurn him or take back her last words should he show up on her door had been what convinced him to stay put with Angel. Being here though, stuck in his own mind with this illusion of Buffy; he found he lacked the strength to resist.

With a grunt of male pride Spike picked up Buffy and held her in his arms. Fluidly he stepped over the hole in the floor and landed neatly in the lower level. As he made his way to the bed Buffy began kissing her way up his throat; starting at his collarbone. He laughed wholeheartedly as he found himself craning his neck, increasing the amount of contact between them.

"Can't wait a second, can you pet?"

Buffy simply brought her face up and rested her forehead against his; the fever like heat which he felt there searing it's way into his flesh causing his knees to wobble slightly as he set her down on the bed. She put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in close as she whispered.

"I need you with me Spike."

He couldn't decide whether this was torture or ecstasy; to have Buffy with him like this, and for it to mean nothing. As she slid her mouth down his throat and playfully bit at the skin there he suddenly found it was both.

* * *

**Hospital - Present**

Angel had went back to looking out the window for several minutes, numb and unresponsive he simply allowed himself to brood.

_'Guess no one gets cookies then.'_

At thinking that he felt supremely ashamed, but that's what their relationship had ultimately boiled down to hadn't it. Wanting and not having, leaving when he should have stayed. Even after everything with Cordelia, part of him couldn't let go of Buffy. Even when he'd found out that her and Spike were _together_, he still felt that part of him that was waiting to be with her.

_'But you weren't the one in her heart anymore; he was. If anyone deserves to mourn her right now it's him.'_

Angel felt a stab of agony in his heart at the realization that he would have to tell Spike about her death.

_'He'll probably stake himself before I get three words out.'_

Because Spike would know the second he saw Angel's face. They had spent over a decade at each others side; the need to know what the other was thinking becoming a necessity for survival. Angel turned to Nina and asked the question both himself and William needed answered.

"What happened?"

* * *

**Grauman's Chinese Theater - Seven Weeks Ago**

Shortly after the helicopters arrived the dragons had started dispersing themselves wider across the sky, attempting to use their advantage in numbers to keep the helicopters from dominating them. Over twenty dragons had fallen compared to only two helicopters. Those two having been taken down by kamikaze dives made by the faltering beasts.

Buffy grabbed Faith's good arm and helped her to her feet. Nodding to Dawn and pointing at the crossbow slung around her shoulder she questioned Faith.

"Do you think you can shoot with one arm?"

"Hell no, but let's just get to it."

Dawn handed the bow to Faith and grasped the sword she'd found earlier; looking to Buffy she hefted it back and forth.

"How are we gonna do this Buffy?"

Buffy stepped forward and brought the scythe above her head, approaching the back of her first demon she slashed straight down; the blade cutting through it's body before it even noticed her presence.

"The only way I know how."

Riley signaled to a squad of his men situated down the alley, along with "Jack" and his team, the group made their way to the center of the battle.

Buffy looked to all of them and nodded.

"Move them back as far as you can!"

Starting from a tight bundle the warriors spread out, killing demons and advancing as far outward as they could. Dawn kept a cautious eye on Jack as she hacked and slashed at the imposing monsters in front of her.

_'How can he not have a name, that is so lame; oh look at me I'm all mysterious and good looking!'_

As if he read her thoughts Jack turned toward her and winked in that oh so aggravatingly sensual way.

_'Okay, if we make it through this fight I am definitely not falling for the dark stranger, I am not Buffy.'_

_

* * *

_

**Nowhere**

Spike kissed his way down Buffy's abdomen, paying special attention to the area just below her belly button. Just like real life she purred in appreciation and arched her back. She ran one hand down her toned stomach and lifted his chin. He couldn't resist looking into her eyes, hoping to see more than just lust peering back at him.

The lust was there of course, making her eyelids heavy and her eyebrows lowered; but her mouth was curved upwards in what could only be described as a loving smile.

"Honey, stop teasing me!"

Spike snickered as he used his tongue to circle her belly button, causing her to hiss and grab at the blankets.

"Patience is a virtue luv."

Buffy looked down at him with a mix of desperation and appreciation.

"William the Bloody, if you don't stop talking and get back to work; I am gonna punish you."

Spike rubbed his nose across the patch of skin right above her panty line. Easing his hands up her legs he grasped the fabric on both sides and eased it down.

"Keep talking like that slayer, and I might just drag this out all night."

Buffy made a slight cooing sound as she shimmied her hips back and forth, helping him remove her underwear.

"You know pet, I'd hate you bothering with wearing these things if it wasn't so much fun getting them off you."

As she started to reply he shushed her by using two fingers to stroke her sex. He raised one eyebrow and spoke crisply before his mouth lowered itself to the task at hand.

"What was that you were saying about honey?"

He latched his lips onto the button at the top of her folds and applied as much pressure as she could take.

Nothing even half resembling a coherent word came out of Buffy's mouth for the next twenty minutes.

_**A/N: And that's that chapter; I promise by the next one we will see the conclusion of the battle, along with what's going on with Spike's fantasy land. Review if you wouldn't mind; it will increase chances of speedy updating ten fold.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the original characters, Joss and Mutant Enemy are the lucky ones.**

**Summary: Angel and his group took out the Thorn, but they opened up a whole new can of worms.**

**Pairings: Spuffy, Fresley, D/OC. Others might present themselves.**

**Warning: There will be cursing, violence and a smidgen of sex in this story.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Don't go breaking my Heart**

**Hospital**

Nina let her chair fall back to rest and stood; casually walking over to the window and studying Angel's face. When he got all pensive it actually made him kinda hotter, not that she enjoyed his broodathon. She understood that he was in pain over Buffy's death. She'd heard enough gossip through the grapevine to know that they had been uber-serious at one time. Knowing that he hadn't died or abandoned L.A. she felt the anger she'd saved up over the last two months dissipating.

"I'm sorry Angel, I know she meant a lot to you."

His face stayed straight, though his eyes shifted her way for a second his voice was soft as he replied.

"Yeah she did, after over two centuries of existence; she was the first person I ever really loved."

Nina bowed her head somewhat at that, because there wasn't really anything she could add to that. She regarded him curiously as he continued.

"But you see she died once before, saving the world; and she went to heaven. Her friends brought her back because they thought she was in some hell dimension. And I don't think she ever really got over that. So, yes I'm sad that she's gone; but I'm glad she's at peace."

Nina put a hand on Angel's shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

"Just from what I've heard about her, I'm sure she's in a better place; and that she's happy."

* * *

**Nowhere**

"Oh god!"

Buffy slammed her fist down violently on the mattress as her last orgasm swept over her. The bed creaking from the force of the impact. Breathlessly she tried to call Spike's name, but her heart was beating so fast and her throat was dry. Casually she dropped her hand down and rubbed the nape of his neck where his platinum hair ended. He stopped his ministrations and stared at her face; seeing the sweaty glow she was in he smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"You saying uncle slayer?"

Buffy took a long second to gain her breath before she lifted one eyebrow and smirked.

"Never."

No sooner than the word escaped her lips did Spike's thumb brush over her extremely sensitive clit. She bucked wildly, laughing and slapping at his hands as he tried to pin her thighs. She got out from under his grasp and backed herself up to the headboard.

"Have I ever told you how great it is having a boyfriend who doesn't need to breathe?"

Spike calmly rested on his honches, turning round he dipped his hand over the side of the bed and grabbed his smokes out of his duster, unable to locate his zippo he crawled up the bed and grabbed one of the candles on the nightstand, using it to light his fag he set it back and wrapped an arm around Buffy. Instinctively she scooted down the bed somewhat so she could lay her head on his chest. Running her hand lightly from his belly button all the way up to his neck. Spike blew the smoke away from them as he used one hand to stroke Buffy's hair.

"Just because I don't need oxygen luv, doesn't mean I wouldn't wanna breathe in every bit of you."

Buffy rolled her eyes even as the smile made it's way to her face.

"That's sweet in a "Spike" kind of way."

"That it is pet, although not as sweet as your dainty lit..."

Buffy slapped him lightly on the chest.

"You really are way too infatuated with my parts."

Spike smirked good-naturedly and patted her on the head as he put out his cigarette.

"It's called love Buffy, adore you from your ears to your fingertips."

Buffy looked up into Spike's eyes as she placed a light kiss directly over where his heart was. Placing her cheek against his chest she sighed as her contentment coursed through her.

"Have I told _you_ how much I love you today?"

He remembered then that it wasn't real, somehow over the last half hour he had forgotten everything but this place, the feel of Buffy under and around him was all he could feel or taste. Moving to get off the bed he lightly squeezed her shoulder. He tried to keep his voice light as he blinked back tears.

"No need luv, already know how you feel about me; don't I?"

He went around the room, grabbing his discarded clothing and putting it back on. He had to keep himself grounded until he woke up. This isn't his Buffy and if she knew the pathetic little fantasy he had dreamed up for them; she'd probably bop him on the nose. Buffy rolled onto her stomach; tossing the sheet over her lower half and propping herself up on her elbows.

"I don't know how you could when I didn't for so long."

Spike glanced at her as he sat on a chair not six feet away from her.

"What do you mean luv?"

Buffy kind of scrunched up her face and her eyes turned upward as she searched for the right words.

"It's just, everyone knows what love feels like you know, cause that first time you feel it it sort of gets ingrained on your heart; this is love, look here in case of future relationships; even if it's someone else that feeling you get at your core is sorta the same, you know?"

Spike kept his face neutral, he did understand what she was saying, better than even she did. Even though his feelings for Cecily had only bordered on infatuation, that tug on his heart was mostly the same when he fell for Dru as it had been when he realized his feelings for Buffy. He smiled approvingly as he finished tying his boots.

"I do luv, although I'm a bit fuzzy on how your confused about what you feel for me?"

_'Don't be a ponce, it's not really her so what she says doesn't mean anything.'_

Buffy sat up, pulling the sheet with her; wrapping it around her body she shuffled over to him in a way that made his heart and jeans tighten at the same time. She stood up on her tiptoes and gave him the lightest peck on his lips.

"I think it's cause before I never felt that same feeling with you, I felt something, but I couldn't associate it with what I felt before; so I told myself that maybe it wasn't love. Now that I've lived with it a while I realize the truth."

Spike raised his hand and stroked her cheek, absent-mindedly brushing his thumb over her lips.

"And what's the truth?"

Buffy smiled so sweetly he was afraid she might turn into the bot for a second. It faded into something far more human though as she repositioned the sheet around herself and turned away to gather her clothes.

"What I felt before with...it was real, I'm not saying it wasn't; but now I understand love more than just feel it I guess. So when I say I love you it's not as some girl who assumes love will conquer all. Now when I say it I do it knowing what might happen. I know how love can hurt when it goes bad, and somehow I'm not afraid, because that's the point of love I think. To find someone who's worth the pain that might come. So I don't love you like Buffy the teenager. I love you like Buffy the woman, and I didn't recognize this feeling cause I'm still getting use to how she loves. I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize it"

Spike's eyes had gotten _slightly_ misty during her speech, her confidence had wavered once or twice and her voice had broken a little. But she'd gotten through it while mostly maintaining eye contact. If only it was really her saying these things. As she dropped the sheet and went about putting on her undergarments Spike turned away and tried not to fall back into believing any of this mattered.

"That's well put luv."

Buffy smiled sheepishly as she looked for her shoe, seeing it behind Spike she strolled past him as she ran her hand over his abdomen.

"Yeah, at least I didn't resort to the whole cookie analogy."

Spike just shook his head, this fantasy kept getting weirder and weirder.

"W'as that pet?"

She stumbled slightly then, as if she'd just realized a mistake she made. But when she turned around that smile was back on her face and she laughed as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Nothing, guess my brain is still swimming in afterglow, and don't think I've forgotten about you mister, my slayer senses tell me a certain vampire is in dire need of a little release."

With that she sauntered over and ran her fingertips over the front of his jeans, letting her fingernails scratch the denim. Spike gasped in a way that made her proud to be a woman.

"Okay, maybe some not so little release."

"Slayer..."

"Yes Spikey."

"If you don't stop that I'm liable to take you against the wall right here and now!"

Buffy's face became dark as she cupped the source of his frustration and squeezed just enough to show she was the one leading for the moment; she leaned in slowly as she punctuated each word with a bite on his neck.

"Do...you...promise..."

Spike opened his eyes as he felt Buffy move away, when he saw her she was already moving up the ladder as she playfully blew him a kiss. As she started to disappear upstairs she whispered one last word to him.

"...luv?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm really trying to plot out the entire story so that I'll be able to update weekly without fail; figured I'd give you guys this little taste to hold you over.**


End file.
